Search and Rescue
by StarBright18
Summary: "It's been 5 years since I made the choice to join the Marines. I worked my ass off, climbed the ranks fast and have survived most everyone's worst nightmare. I am First Lieutenant Katniss Everdeen, I am 22 years old, and I love my job." What happens when war hardened Katniss makes a promise to the blonde boy who she's never met. Will it change her?
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss where are you?" An all to familiar voice called

"You know where I am!" I called back

"I do, I do. Just thought I would have a little fun, but as usual you ruined it." The voice said getting closer.

"Your an ass Abernathy." I say

"That is Captain Abernathy to you Miss Everdeen."

I smiled standing up from a bench in the mess hall.

"First Lieutenant Everdeen at your disposal sir." I said saluting him

"Captain Abernathy comes to you with news." He saying saluting me back and laughing.

"Oh no...what now?" I mumble

The last time Haymitch had said those words he told me that Prim was dead and my Mother was no where to be found. Prim had been driving and some guy who wasn't paying attention ran into her sending her spinning into on coming traffic and that's when the tractor-trailer hit her killing her instantly. I was devastated to say the least and to this day I still haven't heard from my mother or gotten any information on her whereabouts and that was almost 3 years ago. I am doing much better with coping but I do still have nightmares.

"Kat did you hear me?" Haymitch said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No..sorry I was thinking what did you say?"

"I said this isn't like the news you got 3 years ago, but it isn't good news." He told as a breathed a sigh of relief

"Your being sent to Afghanistan." He told me bluntly

"What?!" I shrieked

"You-are-being-sent-to-Afghanistan." He said slower.

"No, I heard you. I'm just shocked." I said

"What did you think you could stay in Kuwait forever?" Haymitch laughed at me

"Well of course not. I just didn't think I would be sent there." I told him

"Well it's not like your going to be in a snipers nest or a foxhole even though your the best shot in the Marines." He said plainly

"Well why am I going then?" I asked

"Search and Rescue. Remember Odiar talking about 4 Marines getting captured?" He asked

"Yeah?" I answered

"Well you, Odiar, Gloss, and myself are going down there to meet up with a few more down there" he told me.

I shook my head. It wasn't the first times I had to do a rescue but we always knew where they were.

"How long do we have to find them?" I ask

"They've been searching for a month now, so about another 2 and a half months then they will terminate the search." He told me

I had always been opposed to the termination of searches but there was really nothing I could do.

"When do we leave?"

"2 hours. We're taking a jeep to the helicopter pad then we have long ride ahead." He replied as we started walking to the barracks

"How long of a ride?" I ask

"I have no idea Sweetheart. I'll see you in 2 hours, don't leave any of your belongings behind." He said entering his barrack.

I walked into my dorm in the barracks, and looked around. I hadn't brought much with me when I was deported, so my dorm was fairly bare. I only had a few pictures of Prim, my mother and father, and Gale. I also had a laptop, a few books, and of course my pistol, sniper rifle and a few knives.

I began shoving all my clothes into my bag, when Kaiden Gloss's voice came from outside of my door.

"Come in!" I yelled hearing the sort creak open already

"Hey." Kaiden greeted

"Hi." I said smiling

Kaiden had been the one keeping me on my feet since Prim died, he actually became my best friend.

"Haymitch just wanted me to remind you to be in full gear. Vest, belt, helmet you know the whole get up." He said

"Uh, alright thanks and shouldn't you be packing?" I asked

"I finished only took me 15 minutes." He bragged

"Oh I see. It would have only 10 if you hadn't come in." I said smiling

"Well fine then if you don't want me here ill just leave then." He said sticking his nose up and turning on his heel.

"Oh, get back here you know I'm only kidding." I teased

"Oh I know, but I've got to get into gear so I'll see you at the garage." He smiled.

I went back to shoving my clothes in the bag and putting the pictures in between the clothes so that they wouldn't break. Then I got the rest of my gear on and made sure that my gun case was secure and put a knife in the holder strapped to my leg.

After picking up everything, I turned around and blew a kissing to my dorm and took one last look at what was once a safe haven to me, and started heading to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Up you go!" Kaiden said lifting me up on to the helicopter

I turned around and reached my arm out and helped him up.

"Everdeen! Long time no see!" Someone called

I turned around just in time to see Finnick Odiar walking up to the chopper.

"Finn we have had watch duty for the last 3 months together. I literally just saw you not 2 hours ago." I said teasingly

"So you didn't miss me at all?" He asked

"Nope, not at all." I replied

"Not even a little bit." He ask hopping on

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay maybe a little." I said softly

"I knew it! You missed me! You can't hide anything from me Sugar!" He laughed

I smiled and flipped him off which only made him laugh harder.

"Alright, buckle up you assholes! We're taking off" our Pilot Joey said

"You ready?" Kaiden asked me

"As I'll ever be." I replied

"Oh you'll do fine Sweetheart! You are after all the head of this." Haymitch said

"Excuse me?" I asked stunned

"Oh did I forget to mention that?"

"I'm not in charge of anything! If I'm in change we'll all end up dead or-or-or something!" I shrieked

"Oh calmed down Kat. You'll do fine and if you find the POW's and get back you'll be moving up sooner rather than later." Haymitch told me.

"Nope we're all gonna end up dead." I mumbled

I laid my head on Kaiden's shoulder as Finn sat down next to me and shout to Joey that we were all ready.

"You'll be great. Just relax." Kaiden said

I just nodded my head and closed my eyes. I was tired I had just gotten of Finn's and my 6 hour watch duty from 12-6 am and it was 8am now. I usually went right to my dorm and slept until about 2 in the afternoon.

Kaiden began humming a tune I hadn't heard before but it was soothing and I ended up drifting off.

. . . . . . .

We just landed and I already hate Afghanistan, absolutely hate it. It's hot, like unbearably hot and it doesn't help being in full gear.

"You coming Sweetheart or you just gonna stand there looking like your brand new puppy just died." Haymitch call

All I could do is scowl at him and start walking. Did I mention that I hate it here?

We piled all of our bags into the waiting jeep, got in and started heading for the base we would be staying at for who the hell knows how long.

It was about a half hour before we arrive at base where Captain Haylen Clove stood with a few other.

Haymitch got out first then Finn, Kaiden and then of course myself.

"Haylen, dear how nice it's to see you again." Haymitch said kindly

"As it is to see you Haymitch." She smiled

He nodded.

"Why don't you introduce your lovely crew here." Clove ask

"Of course, of course. These are Second Lieutenants Finnick Odiar and Kaiden Gloss, and this is First Lieutenant Katniss Everdeen." Haymitch introduced us.

"Nice to meet all of you." She said shaking out hands

"And now what about your lovely specimens of life dear Haylen?" Haymitch ask

"Ah yes, this is Staff Sergeant Annie Cresta and these are Corporal Peyton Marvel and Shane Cato." Clove said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet all of you." Haymitch said nodding.

"How about you and I go talk about what our plan of action Haymitch." Clove said.

"Of course. Duty calls kids. Don't kill each other." Haymitch says walking away.

The six of us just stood there staring at each other. I felt out of place with the four huge guys standing around me and I was ranked above them, but when it really came down to it rank didn't really matter to me. Everyone could I the same thing just as well as the next if they we given the chance.

"How about we go get some coffee an get to know each other?" Annie asked quietly

Everyone nodded and followed her. I was really glad that I wasn't the only younger woman here that ranked above the boys.

. . . . . . .

After dinner Haymitch told me I'd be staying in a dorm with Annie tonight and tomorrow we would figure out everything. I nodded and said good night to everyone and followed Annie up to her dorm.

"Well you can have this bed, and as long as you don't make a mess, and don't make a lot of noise in the morning I think this will work out" she said smiling even though she was very very serious.

I really hate to admit it but Annie scares the living shit out of me. She may be a short little shit but she can pack a punch if you pissed her off.

Annie had gone to the shower, so I had start making myself at home and the first think I did was take my boots and socks off. I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled back when I did, it's awe full for your feel not to be able to breathe and just stir in their own sweat.

I was just finishing putting the picture of Prim back in my bag when Annie returned.

"Goodnight Katniss. Sleep well." Annie said

"Good night Annie sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n) Okay so I just wanted to tell all of you thank you soooooo much for at least just looking at this fic. I got 218 views on this fic in one day. I'm soo excited to keep writing. Thanks again so much! Okay and now on to the story!

* * *

We've been in Afghanistan for 3 days now trying figure out what the hell we're doing and everyday I hate this dry, barren place even more. It doesn't help that I have nothing to keep my mind busy, so I just walk around base or sit in the watch tower looking out to the horizon like I am now.

"Oh Prim you'd love it here. It's warm, and sunny. The sunrises and sunsets are beautiful. You really would love it. Except for the fighting." I said

I didn't say anymore, and just let the silence seep in. I don't know how long I sat up there hours or just a few minutes until I heard Kaiden calling me in the distance.

"Oh there you are Kat." He said sighing

I just continued looking out.

"You okay Katniss?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered cringing at the worry in his voice

"Alright. Well Haymitch, and Haylen sent me out to find you and the rest. They've come up with a plan." He told me.

"Alright I'll be right down." I told him.

. . . . . . . .

We've been sitting in the Command room for an hour and a half listening to Haymitch and Haylen argue about what to do when and how to do it. It's getting quite ridiculous if I do say so myself.

"No! We drop them off where the POW's were last seen!" Haylen yelled

"No, we should drop them a mile away so if anyone is watching the area they won't be seen, and we watch them from the chopper." Haymitch retorted

"If we watch them from the chopper anyone could see that we are watching something! Then they would get suspicious and start watching us watch them!" Haylen shouted.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled suddenly

They both looked at me along with the rest of the table.

"Excuse me for my interruption and my soon to be insults, but neither of your plans will work." I say.

"And do you have a better plan Everdeen." Haylen said coldly.

"Um yes actually I do." I say confidently

"Well let's hear it then!" Haymitch said excited

"Alright." I mumbled

I got up and walked over to the dry erase maker board map of Afghanistan and erased all the scribbles and lines. Then when I turned to face everyone they were all looking straight at me.

"Okay, so there is a ridge near the site where the POW's were last see and heard from. I say that we get dropped on the ridge that way we can see if there is any sign of life. Then if we find none we move on to the sand caves here just a few miles from the ridge and then go from there." I explain.

I looked around at everyone as the silence becomes quieter and I start getting nervous.

"That-that-that's brilliant!" Haylen says with pride shining in her eyes

"See I told you, I knew what I was doing when I put her in charge." Haymitch said smugly.

Haylen nodded her head and smiled.

"So uhh when do we leave?" I ask.

"Now." Haymitch and Haylen say together.

Some sighs and grumbles come from the other five sitting at the table.

"Everdeen. Your in charge of the mission and getting these wet bags of sand ready to leave got it?" Haylen ordered

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Good, good." She said waiting for me to make a move.

"Well get off your lazy asses and get into full combat gear! We leave in 40!" I ordered

Everyone but Marvel moved and I stared him.

"If you think I'm going to listen to you, you've got something coming your way." He spit.

I calmly walked over to him and stared down at him where he sat. I smiled sadistically and before he knew it I had him out of his chair and pinned him against the wall by his throat.

"You will listen to me, even if I ask you to lick my boot clean. I am your First Lieutenant that means your my bitch and you will do as I say. By disobeying my orders you disobey your Captain. Your are a Corporal you are nothing but pond scum. Now get out of my sight and get your gear on and be back here in 40 minutes."

And with that I shoved him in the direction of the door.

"Do we understand each other." I said coldly

"Y-y-yes First Lieutenant Everdeen." He managed out and ran out.

"Well damn Everdeen I didn't think you had it in you to put fear back in the boys eyes." Haylen said.

"That's my Katniss!" Haymitch smiled

"Thank you Captain Clove. If you don't mind I'll dismiss myself to get into gear." I said respectfully

She nodded her head, and I nodded my goodbye.

"Haymitch." I said

"Goodbye Sweetheart." He smiled and waved.

I turned and started towards the door.

"Katniss!" Haymitch called as soon as I walked out

"Yeah?" I said peeking back in

"You do know that you will be leading the mission by yourself right? Haylen and I will be staying here training the rest." He informed me

"Yes, I do now." I said nodding

He nodded back and I left.

We're all going to get killed because of me I just know it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mavel's and my conversation in Control rang through my head over and over as I packed up the things I'd need for this mission.

I am your First Lieutenant that means your my bitch

You are nothing but pond scum.

I mentally shook myself. I couldn't allow myself to think like that, I had a job to do and nothing would stop me.

"Hey, you alright Kat?" Someone said behind me causing me to jump

"Oh shit, sorry Kat I didn't mean to scare you!" Kaiden apologized

"No, it's alright." I told him

"I knocked and called you before I came in." He explained

"Kaiden it's fine. I just didn't hear you, it's my fault I should be more aware." I assured him

"Okay..." He said trailing off.

We stood there for a few second before I started getting ready again.

"Did you need something?" I said abruptly

"What? Oh. No, I didn't need anything." Kaiden said startled by my question

I just nodded as I finished getting ready. I walked over to my gun case and put my pistol in the holster on my belt and then change my knife holster and put on my double dagger holder. When I pick up my daggers I just looked at them.

"Katniss?" Kaiden said making sure I was still there

"These were my father's before he died. He had flames engraved on them and then had gold laid in the engravings. On hilts one says K and E, he got these before Prim was born and after she was born he got another set with gold engravings of flowers with P and E on the hilts. I have them back home. I was going to give them to her on her 21st birthday." I said dreamily.

I stared for a second longer before putting them in their holster.

"Alright, enough reminiscing for now. Lets get going." I said.

We walked over to Control where Haymitch and Haylen still were waiting for us.

"Damn Sweetheart you got enough weaponry?" Haymitch asked.

"No, there's never enough. If only I could bring my sniper." I said seriously.

He just smiled and agreed.

After a few minutes Finn and Annie came in and following them in was Cato and Marvel. They all lined up in front of me and Kaiden left my side to join them. I had been in their place a few times. They were waiting for orders.

"We are going to find them. I will not give up until we find them. The POW's deserve to be home and they will be. Now we are going to be dropped at the ridge an search for 8 hours then the chopper will come get us. Lets get through today before we start thinking about tomorrow. Got it?" I ordered

"Yes ma'am!" The five of them answered.

"Move out then!" I yelled and we were off.

. . . . . . .

45 minutes I was jumping out of our chopper, and covering my mouth and eyes from the whirling sand. I ran away from the chopper and towards the rest of the group. As soon as I'm a safe distance away the chopper takes off.

"Alright, Cato and Annie go east, Finn and Marvel go west, Kaiden and I will go south and we will meet the chopper north of this spot. Got it?" I said

They all nodded

"I said do you got it?" I yelled

"Yes ma'am!" They all said

"Good now go find me those POW's!" I ordered

They all took off in their assigned directions.

"Ready?" I asked Kaiden

"Yes, ma'am" he laughed

I smiled, I think all this power is going to my head.

After walking for 4 hours I began getting tired and my feet were starting to hurt, but I pushed it away. Pain is just weaken leaving the body I told myself.

It was something shining that caught my attention. I snapped my head in the direction of the shine.

"What?" Kaiden asked

Instead of answering I started run down the hill we had climbed toward the shine.

"Katniss! Come back!" Kaiden yelled behind me

I wasn't stopping for anything, there was people's lives at stake here and nothing would stop me.

It was went I tripped and started rolling down the hill that I realized what I was doing.

I finally came to a stop, I sat still for a second trying to get my bearings.

When the world stopped spinning, I looked around to see whatever was shining. I didn't see anything, didn't even see a reflection.

"Kat!" Kaiden called coming up behind me

When he reached me he dropped to his knees beside me.

"Are you okay? Is anything broke? Do you feel nauseous? Did you hit your head?" Kaiden asked in a rush

"No, Kaiden I'm fine, I just tripped." I told him.

He stay quiet for a second.

"Katniss..." He said looking away

"Kaiden, I told you I'm fine." I told him again.

He just shook his he and pointed at what he was looking at.

I gasped at what he showed me. It was the thing or should I say things that made the shine.

"It's-it's-its a water bottle, and a mirror." I said stupidly.

"And a dagger." Kaiden said pointing at the dagger I hadn't seen a couple feet away.

I reached for it and pick it up by the blade was the hilt was buried in the sand.

"Look there's tags around the hilt." Kaiden pointed out

I unraveled the tags from the hilt.

"Second Lieutenant Peeta Mellark, age 22." I whisper reading off the tags.

"He's one of the POW's." Kaiden stated.

I just nodded.

"Come on its time we start heading back its a hour and half walk back." Kaiden said reaching to help me up.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a second." I told him.

"I'll wait at the top of the hill." He said dryly.

I just nodded and listened to him walking away. After waiting for Kaiden to be a distance away I looked around for any other signs of the POW's. When I didn't spot anything, I looked down at the tags in my hand and slid them over my head and on to my neck. Then I picked up the dagger sliding it into one of the holders on my leg

"I will find you Peeta Mellark even if it kills me." I said and kissed the tags making the promise concrete.

I took a deep breath and started walking up the hill. I knew I was close and I would find them.

Even if I had to die.

* * *

(A/n) the views are still sky rocketing! Guys you are making me so happy! Thank you so much! You guys make me want to write more and more. Please review I need some constructive criticism!

-Cass;-*


	5. Chapter 5

There was a question in one of the reviews if Katniss and Peeta knew each other. The answer is no they don't. Katniss and Peeta grew up in separate places, and when they joined the USMC they had no idea who each others were an they weren't in the same basic training group or on the same base at anytime. So moral of this authors note. Peeta and Katniss don't have any idea who each other is...yet. I hope that cleared up any confusion. Okay on to chapter 5

* * *

It's been 2 days since we found the tags, water bottle and dagger, since then we haven't been back out and it's driving me to my insanity. I had almost begged Haymitch to let me go back out but he said I was going to die of exhaustion. I mean yes I was tired but I had a solid 5 hour sleep and I was not exhausted when I got up! But no! Katniss is to tired and emotionally weak to go out today. Bull shit! If I was so tired and emotionally weak do you think I would be a First Lieutenant in the USMC? Hell no! Uhh I was so pissed and I still am!

"If he says no today I'm going by myself." I mumble to myself while walking to Control.

"What was that Kitten?" Someone said behind me.

I whipped around punching whoever just called me kitten and knocking them to their ass.

"And so the kitten becomes a tiger!" The person said

I growled and shoved them down placing my foot firmly on their chest. When I looked down to see who it was I realized it was Shane Cato.

"Call me kitten again I'll do much worse than punch you. I WILL break all 206 fucking bones in your body." I growled out.

He just nodded and I took my foot off of his chest and walked into Control.

"Haymitch!" I yelled

"What is it Kaniss?" Haymitch answered sounding tired.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

"I'm tired Katniss, do you know what that is?" He asked

"Not really, I can stay awake for 48 hours in a snipers nest or really anyplace." I said plainly.

He looked up at me trying to figure out if he should just except it or be mad that I talked back to him. Whatever he chose I really didn't care.

"And how much rest do you need before you do that?" He smiled slyly

"Only about 5 hours." I said and shrugged like it was nothing. Which it wasn't.

I have many time sat up in a snipers nest or in a foxhole for 48 hours and then slept for 5 hours and went back, but that's a different story.

"So can we go back out today?" I asked not caring if he said no.

"Yes."

"Because if you don't let me go back out I'm going by myself. I have defied your orders a couple...wait did you say yes?"

"Yes I said yes." He said

"Okay, umm well you can forget about what I just said. I'm going to get ready and tell everyone else. Bye!" I rushed out and ran to the door.

"KATNISS!" Haymitch's voice rang out

"Yes..." I answered like a child who was in trouble for coloring on the walls with permanent market.

"It's forgotten, but I do know about the more than couple times." He smiled.

"Yes sir." I said nodding.

And before I dug my hole deeper I ran out to the bases dormitories. I knocked on Cato's and Marvel's, Kaiden and Finn's doors telling to gear up, that we were going back out and to be ready in 20 minutes.

When I go into mine and Annie's room I found her already getting ready.

"I think we should all go to the hill near where you found the trinkets and start from there and maybe we don't split up this time? More eyes its easier to spot things." Annie suggested

I smile and nodded. Her plan was prefect it was along the lines of what I had been thinking.

I geared up and made sure that I put the dagger that belonged to Peeta with mine in the holster. After I had put his tags on I hadn't taken them off since then and I didn't plan to until they were returned to their rightful owner.

. . . . . . .

We just landed about 10 minutes ago and Annie was explaining her plan to everyone. I wasn't really paying attention sense I already knew everything. I was looking around the spot where I for everything, I don't know what I was looking but I was looking for something, anything.

"So Kat what do you say?" Finn's voice came

"What do I think about what?" I asked

"Annie's plan." Finn said cooly

"Oh, yeah it's perfect. It sounds similar to what I had planned but it was more detail so I went with hers." I explained

He just nodded.

"Alright lets move. Keep your eyes open and your heads up. If I find one of you looking down I will not hesitate to slap you. Got it?" I smiled as I gave orders

"Yes ma'am!" They all called.

So we started down the hill and towards the sand caves. I walked in the back of the group to make sure everyone was alert and still functioning.

As we started to get closer to the sand caves I started get more and more nervous. What if we didn't find anything? Well we would just keep searching, but what if we did and they were all dead? Then they will have died heroes, and what if we did find them and they were alive. Then you did your job.

All theses questions and answer I asked myself and then answered ran through my head.

When we got to the entrance everyone stopped and I walked up to the front and let them in. When we were I. About 10 yards I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down. Then I found something out of place. It wasn't something I could touch but something I could smell.

And all I could smell was blood.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of blood burned my nose. It was everywhere,the smell of stale old blood. I turned around facing the rest of the group, they all looked terrified except Finnick. He could be standing in the mouth of a dragon and not be worried about it.

"Finn your up here with me, Cato with Annie and Marvel with Kaiden. Pair up and stand in two lines. Stay with your partner at all times and stay in the two lines. And don't make a sound." I whispered pound enough for them to hear me.

"Ready Kat?" Finn asked

"Let's go get us some Marines." I said.

He just nodded and smiled.

After we started walking down the cave I radioed Haymitch.

"You'd better get your ass down here I'm 90% sure I've found them and bring back up." I said into the ear piece

"On my way Sweetheart." He radioed back.

"I knew you could do it." He said quickly.

"Don't say that yet. They might not be here. There is blood is but that doesn't mean they are. Or they could be and be dead or I could get us all killed." I rambled on

"Don't worry, you can do it." Haymitch told me confidently.

"Let's hope so." I whispered.

. . . . . . .

We had been walking for about a hour and the smell of blood kept getting stronger.

Annie threw up and so did Marvel. I wanted to but I had to stay strong. We were close I could feel it, the blood on the walls and bloodied foot prints on floor were fresher.

We kept on walking and I kept getting more and more uneasy.

After about 15 more minute the boys and Annie were getting restless.

"Katniss, their blood might be here buy I don't think they're here." Cato whined

"Shhhh!" I hushed violently.

Everyone was quiet and we had stopped walking. I was listening I had heard something just before Cato spoke.

Then I heard it again. It was a man speaking in Arabic and some very broken English.

I looked at Finn, and he smiled and grabbed his pistol as did everyone else except me.

"Put them back." I mouthed while shaking my head no.

No one needed to die just yet. I signaled to Kaiden to come with me and the others to stay behind when I have them the signal.

I followed the sound of the voice and it kept getting louder and louder. I was really hoping I wasn't imagining this.

"We're getting closer, the voices are getting louder." Kaiden said as if he read my mind.

I just nodded and kept walking. I rounded the corner and saw them in clear view. I scrambled back around, landing on Marvel.

"So darling you've finally admiring your feelings-" he said as I clapped my hands over his mouth and put my finger up to my lips as if to say Shh.

He just nodded and I took my hands away from his mouth. I looked around to everyone and fear registered on each and everyone's face even Finn's.

I signaled them to stay until I called for them and motioned for Kaiden to follow me as I got off Marvel.

I peeked around the corner and then rounded it. The captor's backs were facing us and they were talking to the POW's. There was 7 captors and the 4 POW's.

They were all alive so far, but they looked awful. They were bloody, bruised, starved, and like they had given up.

Then one of them looked up and noticed us, she didn't look surprised at all. She probably thought she was hallucinating, but just as a precaution I put my finger up to my lips to tell her to be quiet and she dropped her head.

I raised my hand, and signaled to the rest of our group to come around and I waited until they were lined up at my sides to say anything. I looked at them and they all nodded.

"Don't move." I said.

The man speaking stopped in mid sentence, and froze.

"Turn around slowly with your hands in the air." I spoke loud and clearly.

They all turned around and with their hands at their sides.

"Who leads you?" The man that was speaking before asked.

"First Lieutenant Everdeen." Cato said as I stepped forward

"You lead? Are you mocking me? She could not lead you. She is weak like the other one." The man said.

"I am not weak. I wouldn't be here if I was. I mean I found your hide out didn't I?" I asked

"Your are not strong but smart. You could not even shoot a gun and hit where you aim." He told me.

I was getting pissed and running on my emotions. So just to show him that I could. I pulled out my pistol and shot 2 of his men right between the eyes.

"What do you think now?" I asked slyly

"I think you are brave, and smart but are not strong. I could jump on you and you push me off, but your emotions get you." He said.

I honestly had enough of his bullshit talk.

"You can either shut the hell up or I can shoot you. Your choice." I said shrugging

"You wouldn't shoot me little girl." He said.

Then before I could say anything there was a gun shot behind me. I froze and waited for the pain, and when I realized I wasn't shot I opened my eyes not remembering that I had closed them.

"She might not shoot you but I sure a hell will." Finn's voice came

I looked where the man was standing and he was gone. He now lay on the floor dead.

"You killed him!" One of the captors yelled and rushed towards us.

Before he could even reach us Finn shot him in the chest. Then the rest of them rushed at us and I just frozen as the bullets flew around me.

"STOP!" I shrieked throwing my hands up.

Everything seemed to stop automatically. It was as if time stopped.

As I looked around all the captors were dead, Annie was in her knees with her arms over her head, Finn, Cato, and Marvel were all standing mid fire and Kaiden had his arms at his side just standing there. Then I looked at the 4 POW's.

The looked frightened but yet relieved.

"Can any of you stand?" I asked

3 of them got up and walked over. I nodded then I looked over to the one who couldn't.

He looked embarrassed, and ashamed that he couldn't.

"Get the 3 of the to Haymitch, I'll help him." I said not looking at anyone but the man who was sitting in front of me.

I walked over to him and he never to his crystal blue eyes off of me.

"Give me your hand, put all the pressure on your good leg and I'll help pull you up." I told him.

He reached up, and took my hand. I was almost sure he was going to cut off all circulation because he was squeezing so tightly. Once I got him up I determined him legs were just weak and badly bruised.

"You good?" I asked

"Yeah let's go." He said with pain in his voice.

I nodded and we started on the 2 hour walk back through the caves. This was going to be the longest walk of my life with him leaning on me.

"So what's your name?" He asked me after a while.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. First Lieutenant in the US Marine Corps." I told him

"Well thank you for coming. I didn't think we would make it out alive." He told me.

"Well you guys aren't out of the woods yet. So don't be thanking me yet." I smiled.

He just nodded

"So what's your name?" I asked

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark in the US Marine Corps." He said smirking.

I smiled know that I personally had filled my promise.

* * *

Okay so there is a little problem and I don't mean to sound selfish but I have gotten over a thousand views and only 4 reviews. Please guys I need to know what you think. Give me something to work with here! I need to what you guys think or something anything! So please review. Please please please with cherries, sugar and nuts on top!

-Cass:-*


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to base the 4 got rushed to our make shift hospital.

I hadn't noticed it before but when they took Peeta from me I felt empty, but I blamed it on my attachment to the mission. I hadn't gotten a chance to give his tags or his dagger yet but if he's at dinner I will.

"Kat?" Annie's voice interrupted my thoughts

"Yeah?" I answered

"You okay? You don't look very well. Your cheeks are red." She told me.

"No, I feel fine." I told her.

I didn't feel any worse than I had for the past few days. I had just thought it was the heat.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked putting her hand on my forehead.

"You feel hot." She informed me

"I'm probably hungry. Lets go get dinner." I said getting up.

I was instantly dizzy when I stood up, but I just brushed it off.

When we got to dinning hall everyone was there even Peeta an the other 3. So I sat down next to Kaiden ad acrossed form Peeta.

"So what is the rest of your names?" I asked politely.

"I'm Beetee Gibbs. Corporal." The older man sitting diagonally from me.

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Glimmer Montgomery ." The short blonde girl said smiling.

"And I am Thresh Ericsson. Sergeant." The Black man sitting next to Peeta said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm First Lieutenant Katniss Everdeen." I introduction myself.

I shook each of their hands, then I came to Peeta.

"Come to my dorm after you've finished. I need to talk to you." I said quietly.

After I said my good byes to everyone, I walked out with out eating anything hoping no one noticed.

When I got into my dorm I took off all my gear. I hadn't had a chance to yet. I folded my jacket, and my Kevlar vest and put them at the end of my bed.

I was just about to unload my pistol when I heard a knock at my door. So I went and answered it.

"You asked me to come." Peeta said softly.

"Yeah come on in." I said casually.

"Go ahead you can sit on Annie's bed." I told him.

He just nodded and sat. I finished unload my pistol and put it away before I spoke.

"You, you are very very smart Peeta. I would have never found you that fast if you hadn't left that watter bottle, mirror, your tags and dagger." I complimented him.

"I knew someone would find it eventually." He smiled.

I nodded.

"Um you didn't happen to leave them there did you?" He asked me.

"As a matter a fact I didn't that's why I asked you to come here." I said smiling.

I took his dagger out of the holster around my leg.

"This is very nice. I have my own set." I told him as I hand the dagger to him hilt up.

"Thank you. My dad had them made before I left for basic training." Peeta smiled.

I just nodded my head.

"And your tags." I said taking them off

"You were wearing them?" He asked me

"Yeah, I haven't taken them off since the day that I found them." I said

"Why didn't you just give them to Haylen." He asked

"Because I made you a promise, sort of. When I found your tags it was like finding a piece of you so I promise that I would find you even if I had to die." I told him still holding the tags out to him.

Then the oddest thing happened. A smile came over his face, and he took the tags. As I was pulling my arm back he grabbed it and put the tags and chain back in my hand.

"I want you to have them." He said.

This completely confused the shit out of me.

"Why.." I asked cautiously

"Because I want you to remember me and what you did for me. You saved my life and I will forever be in your debt." He told me

I was speechless. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"D-d-don't you- you need them?" I stuttered out.

Great job Katniss way to make a good impression.

"I don't need them." He said quietly.

"Why not. You are supposed to wear your tags at all times." I said confused still

"Katniss I have another pair and besides I'm going home in 2 days." He said sadly.

"They're sending you home?" I ask shocked.

"Just for 6 months then I'll be back here. It's just so I can recover and get my head back together." He told me.

I just nodded and slipped the tags over my head. Then before I knew what I was doing I ran and got my extra pair of tags and put them in his hand.

"If I can't forget you, which I don't think I could. Then you not aloud to forget me." I said simply.

He smiled and excepted the tags. He put them and held out his hand.

I don't know what came over me, but I must really be sick because before I could think it threw I was hugging him and he was hugging back.

When I realized what was happening, I pulled away.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said softly.

"It's fine. Friends hug." He smiled.

I just nodded and smiled. He took that as his cue to leave.

"Peeta?" I said just as he open the door and he turned around.

"Good luck. Recover fast. I'll be here when you come back if I'm not dead." I said stated simply.

"I'll be looking forward to that day." He said smiling the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

Then he walked out as Annie came in. She looked at me and smiled at me like a giddy school girl.

"Don't you dare be getting ANY ideas Annie. We are just friends and he's going home anyway." I told her.

. . . . . . . .

"Haymitch you can't send him home!" I yelled

"Katniss he needs time to recover and now that Haylen has retired I'm in change of this base." He told me

I didn't care if Haylen had retired, I had known that all along. She would see this mission threw and then leave.

"I know but he can't go! We need him here!" I said trying to think of ale plausible reason for him to stay.

"We need him or you need him." Haymitch asked.

"We do. I don't need anyone." I replied harshly.

"Well Sweetheart it's all ready done and he isn't going by himself." Haymitch said dryly.

"Well reverse it! And you know he needs someone like you to take care of him! Beetee, Glimmer and Thresh wont be there! No one will understand." I told him.

"I know and no one of them are going home it's just him. And someone is going with him who will understand." Haymitch told me.

"Who? Who could possibly understand a Marine if they aren't a Marine?" I asked smartly.

"You." He answered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Me!? What the hell do you mean by me?!" I shrieked

"Just what I said Sweetheart." Haymitch said.

"Haymitch I'll go insane! I am insane! You can't send me home! What the hell will I do!? I'll tell you what I'll do! I'll drive myself insane!" I said feeling the start of hysterics coming on

"Sweetheart you haven't gone home in 5 years you need a break!" Haymitch yelled

"Haymitch you can't do this to me! Please! There isn't anything home! Please don't do this to me. Please..." I sobbed while sinking to my knees.

"First Lieutenant Everdeen get up off of your knees!" Haymitch bellowed.

"Lieutenant Colonel Abernathy please." I squeaked out

It was quiet for a moment. Then someone's hand was under my chin bring my face up.

"Katniss. Look at yourself. You need to go. You'll come back and I will be right here welcoming you with open arms. You'll be staying with Peeta in an apartment in Washington DC. You'll be fine." Haymitch said and he pulled me into a hug.

Haymitch had become my father in many ways. He and my father were friends and when my father died Haymitch came and looked after us whenever he wasn't over seas. So when I told him I was enlisting he wasn't pleased. In fact he was so upset he pulled some string and made it so that wherever one of us went the other would follow. I pissed me of at first but I got over it and times like this I'm glad he's here.

"I'll go pack." I whispered.

"That's a good girl." He said.

. . . . . . . . .

I was completely pack with all my none existent belongs. I was only taking an extra set of clothes, my guns in their case, and of course my knives. And at the moment I was standing at the garage waiting for Peeta to get here so we could get going and get the shame of being sent home by force being.

"Hey Katniss." Someone called from behind me

I jumped and some how pull my pistol out.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kaiden said.

"Oh sorry Kaiden I didn't realize it was you." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"It's fine. I just wanted to come and say good bye before you left." He said.

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked staring at the ground.

"I don't know, but I'll try my damn hardest to be." He said.

I just nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

"Will your write to me?" I whispered

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I? Katniss your my best friend, your the greatest friend I've ever had. I will write you every week if I need to. Katniss your the only good thing in my life other than USMC. I love you as my best friend and I always will." He told me.

And that's when it happened. All the tears, pain, anger, and everything else came out. Sobs racked my body, as intense emotional pain ripping through me. Kaiden wrapped me in his arms and whispered words I couldn't hear or even paid attention to. I don't know how long we stayed there, I didn't really care, but it was to short.

"Katniss, Katniss it's time to go." He whispered

I hugged him tighter for a few seconds before letting go. I looked up and saw that he was holding back tears. I smiled at him and then I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Remember to write." I said.

He nodded and then I was lead toward the jeep and sat down next to Peeta. He gave me a sympathetic look like he knew what I was feeling. As if he could I scoffed.

. . . . . . . .

We had been flying for about to hours now and I was finally starting to relax. I hates planes, I hated heights, I made Peeta sit next to the window so I couldn't look out it.

"Katniss?" Peeta said softly

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He said

Wait what?

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything." I told him plainly.

"Well I'm the reason your being sent home. If I hadn't been so careless we wouldn't have gotten captured, and if we hadn't gotten captured you wouldn't have been assigned to our cause and if you weren't assigned then you wouldn't be going home." Peeta explained.

I just shook my head. He wasn't the reason I was going home.

"Peeta, you aren't the reason I'm being sent back. I'm being sent back because I'm emotionally unstable." I said as if it were a death sentence.

"Oh, is that why they got us an apartment together?" He asked

I just nodded, willing him to be quiet.

"So where are you from?" He asked me.

"I am from the countryside in Pennsylvania. What about you?" I answered

"Me? I lived up in the Appalachia Mountains in South-West Virginia. Moonshiner country." He said happily.

I just nodded and smiled to myself.

We ended up having a great conversation, that lasted for hours. When at last it came to an end with me yawning.

"You should get some rest." Peeta told me.

"No, no I'm fine. Not tired at-" I was cut off by another yawn.

"Not tired yeah right." He scolded

"I'm not." I protested.

He called for one of the flight attendants and asked for pillows and blankets for us. The USMC had sent us home first class and there was only 3 other people in the cabin and truthfully I was loving every second of it. It was nice for a 36 hour flight.

"Okay maybe I am a little tired." I said after another yawn.

"That's what I thought." Peeta said just as the flight attendant returned with the blankets and pillows.

Peeta thanked her and leaned the seat as far as it would go. I was still trying to decide what position would be the most comfortable.

"Give me your pillow." Peeta demanded.

I handed it to him confused as he put it his lap.

"There now lean your seat back all the way then put your head on the pillow and swing your legs over the arm rest." He told me.

I really didn't feel like arguing so I did as I was told that was what I was best at. It was comfortable, and instantly felt relaxed.

Peeta started to hum and rub my head. It was soothing and comforting. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: okay so I don't know if anyone saw it or not but I left out chapter 7 and if anyone did notice I'm sorry, I fixed it. If you didn't see it great, and if your confused don't worry about it I fixed it and chapter 7 is there :) okay I just need to address that. On with the story!

* * *

"Katniss, Katniss wake up. We are going to land in a half an hour. Wake up Kat." I heard Peeta's voice but I didn't want to wake up.

"Katniss we are going to land in D.C. in 30 minutes! Waaaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuupppppppp!" He continued on.

"Shh! Quiet! I'm sleeping!" I said hoarsely.

"Katniss get up." Peeta repeated.

Then it occurred to me. We were landing in 30 minutes. Had I slept for the majority of the flight? My eyes flew open and I bolted up.

"I didn't say get up just wake up." Peeta said jokingly.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"Well we talked for about 4 hours in and then you slept for the rest. So 32 hours." He told me.

"Wow. Did you slept that long too?" I asked feeling bad.

"Yeah I woke up about a hour or so ago." He reassured me.

I just nodded. Then the speaker crackled on.

"We will be landing soon, so we ask for you to put your safety belt on, also return your seats and trays to their previous position. Delta Air would also like to thank 2 of our service men and women who are on board with you for all their work. Thank you for flying Delta Air and have a nice day." A woman spoke.

When the woman was done I don't think I've ever turn such a deep shade of crimson before. I just tried to act normally as I put my safety belt on.

A few minutes later the plane began to shake. I instantly froze, the same thing happened at take off. Except Peeta took ahold of my hand and squeezed it and didn't let go until we were off the plane.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Can you please go to this address." I asked the cab driver as I handed our paper with our new address on it.

"Yes, ma'am." The cabbie said.

"How much will it be?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait until we get there miss." He told me.

I just nodded.

The ride had been silent up until now. The cabbie started humming and tapping his thumbs on the stirring wheel. It was driving me honestly nuts, so I stared at him until he looked in the rear view mirror and make eye contact with me. I narrowed my eyes and did my best 'you better not it the fuck off' look. It seemed to work because he stop.

"So uhh what's with the get up?" The cabbie asked.

You've got to be kidding he is going to talk now! I thought to myself.

"What do you mean." Peeta asked.

Oh sweet innocent Peeta.

"We're Marines. We just got home and we'll be going back with in 6 months." I said coldly.

"Wow Marines." The cabbie awed.

I just stared at him. He was pissing me off very fast.

"Oh! Alright here we are." The cabbie announced.

"How much is it?" I asked again.

"It's on me. After all you do for your country it's the least I could do." The cabbie said.

I just nodded and got out. I had enough of him.

We got our bags out of the trunk and went inside.

"How can I help you two?" The front desk clerk asked.

"Um I guess we're here to check in." Peeta replied.

"Alright, what is your names?" She asked.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." I told her quickly. I honestly had enough of civilians today.

"Ahh yes. First Lieutenant Katniss Everdeen and Second Lieutenant Peeta Mellark. Your lease is for 6 months and a week just in case you get delayed." She informed us.

Peeta and I just stood there not knowing what to do. We had been deployed for so long and away from the American society that we would have to reacquaint ourselves with it.

"Well, alright then. I'm sure you two are tired. So if you would just sign these lease forms for me, then the apartment is yours for the time being." She told us.

She handed us some papers, we both signed them quickly and handed them back.

"Alright thank you. My name is Miss Trinket, and I am here from 8am until 10pm and the other Clerk Miss Coin will be here 10pm until 8am." She informed us.

We just nodded our heads, she handed our apartment keys and left. I practically ran to it anxious to see it and get away from people.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I looked up and my mouth dropped open.

"Katni-" Peeta stopped mid name.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Daamn." Peeta commented stunned as I was.

The apartment was beautiful and huge.

The walls were a pastel green with purple, and blue accents on the walls for the main part. The kitchen was all beautiful shiny colored tile and stainless steel.

Peeta and I both had master bedrooms. Mine was blue, green and purple my to favorite colors. Peeta's was sunset orange, pastel yellow and hints of a light brown.

All together the apartment was bright, cheery and beautiful.

It was nice for a change being able to see nice bright colors instead of green, dark green, really dark green, brown and sand. I may like green but its not the green I've been looking at for the past 5 years. It's the green that the leaves turn after a long winter and the sun is shining through them.

I started to smile and think this might not be as bad as I thought it would be. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Sweetheart, how you liking the apartment?" A way to familiar voice asked.

"Hi Haymitch. It's beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad you liked it I pick out the colors myself." He said proudly.

"I knew it had to have you in mixed in somewhere." I teased.

"Oh that apartment is all about me. The kid near you?" He asked.

"No." I said plainly

"Call him over." Haymitch ordered

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttt ttaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screech making sure that everyone could hear me.

"Katniss if we're going to live together you can't screech every time you need something." He said sternly

"But Haymitch wanted to talk to you." I said making a puppy dog face while holding out the phone.

He just rolled his eyes and answered Haymitch.

"So what was that all about?" I asked once he hung up.

"Nothing." He replied to quickly.

"Spill." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Katniss it was about nothing." Peeta said.

"Mmmhhmm."

"He just said to keep an eye on you." He mumbled

"What!? I don't need to be watched lime some 2 year old!" I yelled

I heard Peeta scoff.

"What I don't!" I yelled again.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He said smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n : Just as a warning there is some swearing/cussing whatever you want to call it. It's one of the reasons I rated this m. So just warning you and this chapter is shorter than the other ones because I'm not feeling that great today so I am sorry if its not as good as the others. Please continue to review and thank you to those who have reviewed. You guys the best readers ever! Okay go ahead and read (:

* * *

Prove it? Did he really just say that to me!? I can't believe he just said that to me! That was rude.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked softly.

"Go fuck yourself Peeta." I sneered.

I walked into my room, slammed the door and walked into the bathroom slamming that door to and locking.

I stood over the sink, trying to get ahold of my emotions when I looked up at myself in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. I had really noticed that I was crying. I had cried more in the past 3 days than I have in my entire life. Why had what Peeta said hurt me so much? I mean I barley knew him and it felt like a knife went through me.

When I finally called down and composed myself I decided to take shower. Taking a shower or going for a run always called me down but seeing I really didn't want to face Peeta right now, it was a shower.

I got in and let the hot water run down my skin, relaxing my muscles. It had been to long since I had a shower this hot. The shower was completely stocked with all the needed toiletries. I picked out lavender scented shampoo and body wash. After I had washed myself I decided why the hell not shave? So I shaved my legs and underarms. I stayed in until the water turned cold.

I dried off and walked to the door unlocking it then peeking out to make sure no one had come in. When I was sure it was just me, I walked over to see if there was any clothes in the dresser. To my surprise there was, Haymitch had really thought of everything.

I picked out black ripped skinny jeans, an electric blue cami and an off the shoulder black sweater. After I was dressed I went to grab a brush off the vanity and I sat on the king size bed to brush my hair. I decided to leave it down since I was just going to lay down.

When I crawled under the covers and got comfortable, it was easy to fall asleep.

. . . . . . . .

"I'm really sorry Kat. I guess I kind if was so excited about being here with a friend and becoming your friend that I blew it with my joke. I am sorry Kat I really am." A soft warm voice came from the side of me.

How long had I slept? And why was Peeta apologizing? Oh right prove it. I guess I had over reacted.

"...Now only if I had the courage just to say that while you were awake." He mumbled.

"You just did Peeta." I said rolling over.

The surprise on his face was priceless. He just looked at me like I had been dead and then rose and became a zombie.

"Hello? Earth to Peeta? Is anyone friggin home?" I asked.

He shook his head, clear the cobwebs out of his brain.

"Um-uh. Huh?" He stuttered.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 10:30pm." He answered quickly.

I just nodded. I had slept for a few hours but I felt good.

"Do you want to go out and eat?" I asked.

"Katniss do you realize that it's 10:30 at night? Nothing will be open." He said.

"McDonald's will be they're always open until midnight or later. Lets go eat. Pleeassee Peeta? Pretty please?" I begged.

Before I could even snap my fingers, he caved. He got up and reached out for my hand to help me up. I smiled and took it bouncing around the room.

Why the hell was I in such a good mood? I've just had the worst 3 days of my life and I'm in a good mood? There is something wrong with me.

"Peeta?" I called and he turned around.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I'm glad we're here together too. I wouldn't want to be alone either." I said smiling.

He just smiled at me. His smile was gorgeous. I mentally slapped myself after I thought that. He's just a friend, I told myself.

We went to the nearest McDonald's and I got 2 double cheeseburgers, a large fry and a large strawberry milkshake. Peeta ended up getting the same thing

After we finished eating we went back and watched some crap on tv. We ended up falling asleep on the couch together in the same position we slept in on the plane.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't updated yesterday I didn't feel very well. Okay here's chapter 11

* * *

Since the night we fell asleep watching tv Peeta and I have developed a routine.

Wake up

Work out for 2 hours rain or not

Peeta makes breakfast

Take a shower get cleaned up

Go Monday-Friday to our own therapists

Go out for lunch

Go back the apartment

Do whatever until dinner

Peeta gets dinner and we eat

Then fall asleep at some place random

Next day comes repeat.

This had been going on for about 2 weeks and I loved it. It was simple and scheduled.

This morning I had gotten up and Peeta wasn't up yet so I waited because we normally go running together. When he didn't get up a half hour later I went to check on him.

"Peeta?" I said sitting down on the side of his bed.

He didn't move.

"Peeta!" I yelled

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I grumbled

"You weren't awake before me and you didn't get up later. So I got worried." I explained.

"Oh, I'm fine Kat I'm just tired. Go ahead and go for a run. I'll be up when you get back." He said falling back to sleep.

I just nodded my head and headed out.

It felt good to run, and having adrenaline run through my veins. It made feel whole, but today felt like something was missing and I didn't know what. I ended up turning around earlier than I wanted but something was off and I didn't know what.

When I got back to the apartment which we learned was really a condo, Peeta still wasn't up yet. I just figured that it was because my run had been shorter than normal. So I went into my room where I had free weights, an exercise ball and mat.

For the next 2 hours I did 200 sit ups and push ups, worked with the free weights and did 100 toe touches on my back with the ball. After I was through I was covered in sweat and starving. I hope Peeta is up I though. I felt selfish for relying on him so much, but if I cooked I'd burn the place down. I decided to clean up first before I went out to the kitchen.

I felt better after my shower, and putting clean clothes on. I walked out and there was still no sign of Peeta so I checked the kitchen. He wasn't there either, I looked up at the clock it was 11:30 it was Saturday so we didn't have therapy. So I decided to go check on him. I walked in and found him in bed still.

"Peeta. Come on you need to get up. It's 11:30." I said standing at the side of the bed.

He didn't move, so I sat down and shook him.

"Peeta wake up." I said

"Katniss. I don't feel well." He croaked and shivered.

I rolled him on his back and put my hand on his forehead.

He was burning, now that I had really looked at him he was very pale, and shivering.

"Kat, can you get me anther blanket?" He asked as another shiver ripped through him.

"Peeta you need to get up." I told him

He didn't move or make a noise. I was starting to get scared. I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed the wall phone and called Haymitch.

"Pick up, pick up." I said over and over until it went to his voice mail.

"Haymitch you'd better be dying from a gun shot wounded or kicking someone's ass. Peeta is sick, he has a high fever and a whole bunch of shit. If you don't call me back I swear I will find all the liquor and burn it." I said hanging up.

I grabbed a jug of water, a cup, pain killer/fever reducer, a cloth, and filled a bag with random foods. I went back to Peeta's room and set them down on his night stand. Then I ran into my room changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and grabbed my pillow.

I went back to Peeta's room, I stripped the bed of all the heavy blankets leaving just the sheet on him.

"No, I'm cold." He whined.

"No, you have a fever." I told him.

I remember my mother doing all this stuff whenever Prim got sick.

I stepped onto his bed staying near the headboard. I put my my hands on his shoulders and pushed him up into a sitting position as he groaned in protest.

"Shut up. Just go with it. I'm trying to make you feel better." I snapped.

It took me a few minutes to him sitting because he was so heavy. I mean he's a 22 year old with almost 100 pounds of muscle. So once I got him there I slid down so I was sitting behind him, then I eased him down so he was leaning against my chest.

Mom always made me do this with Prim because Prim refused to sit up so we could get something down her throat.

I reached over and grabbed the water. I wet the cloth and wiped his face a few times then put it on his bare collarbone hoping it would cool his chest down. Then I reached for the cup and pills.

"Peeta open your mouth." I asked.

He didn't and I wasn't surprised. If he was as stubborn as Prim then this what going to be a fucking nightmare. So I just grabbed his bottom jaw and pull it open. I crushed the pills and sprinkled them in the water and put the cup to his lips. This he responded to, as I tipped the cup up he drank all the water and pill concoction.

All I could do is wait, and hope we don't have to go to the hospital.

. . . . . . . . . . .

It had been almost six hours since I found Peeta sick and burning. Haymitch still hasn't called me back that bastard. I had to give Peeta another dose of the pain killers/ fever reducer, he was still so hot even I was getting hot and I had gotten just to turn the a/c on high. I just kept the cloths on his chest and head and hoped it would break soon.

At the moment I was rubbing his head and running my fingers through his sweat dampened hair just trying to keep him comfortable. He was still laying against my chest, with his head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Oh Peeta what have you gotten yourself into?" I said to myself.

I honestly think he got sick because of the drastic climate change, I've seen it happen. Many the got deployed to Kuwait got sick, and then while I was in Afghanistan some that came in got sick to. So I think it's the climate change, going from 101degree humid and stick weather to 60 degree with a chilly wind, but I could be wrong.

"K-k-Kat p-please can I-I have a blanket?" Peeta shivered while talked.

"No, Peeta your already to hot. You need to be cool." I said feeling awful.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to give him even just a little heat from my arms. I snuggled impossibly closer crushing me into the headboard. This was going to be hell, but I wasn't going to leave him until his fever broke.

*Next day*

It has been a full 24 hours since I started taking care of Peeta. I only slept for about a hour and a half when his fever broke, but when he started stirring I woke up and found it was back full force. Haymitch still hasn't called me back and I'm starting to worry something happened over there.

I was starting to get uncomfortable so I stretched the best I could but after I felt a little better.

I felt Peeta's head again and thought I was being delusional. He wasn't burning hot.

"Katniss?" He called as if to confirm that I wasn't going crazy.

"Peeta, how are you feeling?" I asked cautiously

"Hungry." He mumbled

I almost cried out in joy, he was hungry! That was a good sign.

"Do you want some crackers?" I asked.

He shook his head yes, so I grabbed some of the crackers I had grabbed in my dash to get back to Peeta yesterday.

"Here you go." I said put a cracker up to his lips.

He are it with no problem, so I gave him some water and told him to rest.

"Kat?" He called

"Yeah, in right here." I told him.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked

"Until you ask me to leave I'll stay." I told him.

He just nodded and fell asleep as did I a few minutes after.

I now realized that Peeta was the only one who was keeping me a float, he was my ray of sun.


	12. Chapter 12

No I didn't forget about you guys, how could I forget about you guys? You are the best readers ever! I just had winter guard yesterday and then I had trouble writing half of this chapter since Peeta was half almost kind of dead still, but I got the chapter up finally. Hope you guys aren't to mad, but here is chapter 12 enjoy :)

* * *

I was still tired, yet the sun was shining and it felt like there was an elephant sitting on my chest. Then it dawned on me.

I still was sleeping with Peeta propped up against me, and from the sounds of his snoring he wasn't waking up anytime soon. So I pushed him down so his head was resting on my hip and some how he had stretched out a crossed my left leg. So he was laying diagonally a crossed me, his head resting on my right hip and his legs over my left. How this exactly happened I have no idea. I slouched down a little putting a pillow behind my head and back. I was actually comfortable, and I really had planned on falling back asleep but I did anyhow.

I woke up to Peeta stirring again, I immediately snapped my eyes open to see if he was okay. I looked down at him and couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so peaceful and child-like. He must be dreaming, his eyes kept moving back and forth behind his eyelids. I put my hand on his forehead to check if his fever had comeback, and I was beyond thankful that it hadn't.

I decided to stay up since it was almost 2:30 in the afternoon. I really didn't have the ambition to move or get up yet so I just sat/slouched there thinking.

It was going on 3 weeks since we've been back in the States, and I've been trying like hell to get used to it. Every time a car back fired, pots fell out or some snapped their gum I cringed wasn't scared, just surprised and every time Peeta was there standing next to me telling me that it was alright. He's my rock, and I have grown fond of him it's nice having someone around who understands. I would never make it on my own.

I was starting to love Peeta as a brother, nothing more than that. It would never work, if I fell for Peeta they would split us up, and I honestly don't deserve some like him. He deserves someone who wouldn't be getting shot at everyday, and someone who doesn't have 5 million tons of baggage.

It's just wouldn't work I chanted in my head.

"Kat?" Peeta's hoarse voice called.

"I'm right here." I said quietly and rubbed his head.

"Okay good. I was afraid you left." He said

"I told you I wouldn't leave until you asked me too." I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." He said and yawned.

"How about you wake up more and then get cleaned up and I'll go make us some food? That sound good?" I asked.

He just nodded. Then I realized I couldn't get up.

"Why is the bed so hard?" He asked

I almost burst out laughing, it was as if he like a mind reader.

"That's because your laying on half of me." I said plainly

"Oh. Sorry." He said his face turning redder than a rose.

"Peeta, I had to sit behind you so I could prop you up to get anything down your throat." I told him quietly

"Oh." He said still red.

"Just lift your head up for second." I asked.

He did and I slid out from under him.

"There, now wake up a little more, then go take a shower and I'll have some food ready for you." I said smiling.

He smiled back and I ruffed his hair.

"Yes, Mom." He said jokingly

I smiled a tight forced smile and waked out closing the door.

As soon as I was out of the door, the tears came. I don't know why the hell I was crying, no fucking idea, I mean it was a joke! Why I was crying!? I just wiped away my tears and went into the kitchen.

After I started cooking up some chicken it hit me.

It was 3 years ago on this day the Prim died, and my Mom went off grid. That's why when Peeta said yes mom it hurt I just didn't realize it at first.

I suddenly lost my appetite, and had no interest in anything. I had to stay strong for now, Peeta still was recovering. So I wiped away the tears again, pushed the searing pain away and finished cooking the chicken.

. . . . . . . . .

Peeta and I had spent most of the day on the couch watching tv, well he was watching I was staring blankly at it as I mourned the lost of my family. I had ordered a pizza, told Peeta that I wasn't hungry and watched him eat.

After I took care of the box and put the left over pizza in the fridge, I told Peeta that I was going to bed and to come get me if he need anything. He just nodded his head and continued to watch tv.

As soon as I was in my room, the door locked I flopped down on my bed and cried. It wasn't just like silent crying, it was heartbreaking sobs and the searing pain I had pushed back came back with a vengeance. I had to put my face into my pillow so that Peeta wouldn't hear me, I couldn't let him hear me.

I curled into a ball pulling the covers over me, and my sobs turned into silent tears as pained literally ripped through me.

At some point I got up and unlocked the door so if Peeta needed something he could get in.

"I'm so sorry Prim. I let you down. I wasn't there to protect you and looked at what happened. I'm so so so very sorry Prim." I whispered and cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Katniss it's 10:30 are you going to get up?" Peeta's voice cut through my sleep.

I internally groaned.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm up." I said my voice thick with sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Your eyes are all puffy and red." Peeta observed.

"It's just allergies, I'll be fine." I lied.

"Okay. Are you going to go running?" He asked

I just shook my head, I honestly wasn't up to it. I was mentally, physically and emotionally drained.

"Alright. I'll make some breakfast." He said cheerily and walked out.

I flopped back down and crawled back under the heavy blankets. I didn't want to face the cold dark world today or ever and I was doing a pretty damn good job of it. I was almost asleep when Peeta came back in.

"Kat?" He called.

"What?" I said muffled by the blankets.

Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. Peeta ripped the blankets off of me, I shot a death glare at him.

"Haymitch told me to!" He said putting his hands up.

Then he handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said already knowing who it was.

"Get up off your ass, peel off the clothes you wore yesterday and then so conveniently wore to bed. Then get your ass into the shower and get cleaned up." Haymitch yelled in my ear.

I could deal with that, he knew I could.

"One more thing Sweetheart. Eat." He said

It was as if he shot me.

"Whatever." I said like I was a teenager who go in trouble for breaking curfew.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Haymitch asked

"I said okay!" I yelled

"That's what I thought. Now get off your ass and give the phone to lover boy." He demanded.

I held out the phone to Peeta and he took it. If Haymitch tells Peeta what's going on I will personally kick his ass.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better today." Peeta said into the phone

"Yeah she was with me the whole time." He said

"Poison? No? I feel fine." Peeta replied confused.

"Haymitch I did not poison him!" I screamed

Peeta smiled and let out a small laugh.

I groaned loudly and laid back down

I shrieked when Peeta literally threw my over his shoulder and carried me out. He sat me at the table and then sat down at the other side.

"Eat." He said simply as he dug into his spaghetti.

I looked down at my plate and regretted not playing sick this morning. I was doomed, I couldn't fake being okay and eat at the same time. I was honestly wasn't even hungry.

"Is there something wrong? I can make you something else if you want." Peeta said sweetly

"No, it's fine. Just trying to wake up a little more." I told him.

I would never be able to say no to him, so I finally decided this would be my meal for the day and it was awesome just like everything else Peeta cooked.

. . . . . . . . .

I had gotten through the rest of the day and was watching tv with Peeta. I honestly have no idea what we are watching, some movie about a vampire falling in love with a human, I think. I have no idea, and particularly didn't really care.

The movie finally ended, I was getting ready to tell Peeta I was going to take a shower and go to bed but he started talking and I figured I should probably listen.

"If you liked it there's 4 other movies we could watch, but I found it boring and somewhat annoying. Love triangles are so over rated." He said

At that I burst into laughter, had he really just said that?

"What? I think they are." He said his cheeks turning red.

Oh, yes he did say that.

"Peeta...it's fine...just the last...thing I expected...to come out...of your mouth." I said in between giggles

The redness started to go away and he started smiling. Oh damn him and his smile. He has a beautiful smile and those eyes light up every time. After I realized I had thought that mentally slapped myself.

After our giggles had died down, we told each other good night. We both were tired and want some decent sleep. However I knew only one of us would get some descent sleep.

I took a shower hoping it would relax me enough that I could just go to sleep, but that would just be to damn easy wouldn't it? I tried to keep all the pieces of me intact for as long as I could. Which wasn't that long, because when it came to Prim I couldn't hold anything back.

I cried silently, just letting the tears stream in down to my pillow and convulsed with searing pain. I stayed still wrapped up in the thick warm comforter and other blankets. When I finally fell asleep it was long until I woke myself up with my own screams and started crying more. On nights like these I feel so empty and alone but it's what I deserve. I let her die because I wasn't there, she died alone.

I don't know how Haymitch looks at me, he looks at me with love as if I was his own daughter and he doesn't blame me. Even though it really is my fault.

It wasn't until I realized I was extra warm, that I found Peeta holding me and whispering that it would be okay.

"It isn't your fault she's dead Katniss or that your mother took off. It isn't your fault." He whispered

Those words were enough for everything to change.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay my dear dear guest Oliva. Katniss is a virgin, she was in Marines when Prim died, she didn't get "easy" if anything Katniss stayed away from everyone.

Okay so I do encourage questions I loveeee questions. So please do ask if you do have a question and I will do my best to answer it. (: chapter 14 awaits you!

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Peeta arms and I honestly didn't know how I should feel.

"You awake Kat?" Peeta asked

I just nodded, knowing that I would end up crying if I spoke. He just pulled me closer which surprised me. He obviously knew about Prim so how could he even stand to near me?

"Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault Katniss. She would have gotten in the accident even if you were there." He told me.

I just shook my head, because it was fault.

"Just because two low life scum bags decided to not pay attention and run a red light isn't your fault." He said hugging me.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, how could he say that when it really was.

"Shh Katniss. Everything will turn out just as it should. These things happen for a reason." He said trying to soothe me

"How can you say that?" I said softly

"What that it isn't your fault? Well because it isn't." He said simply

"No that everything happens for a reason. What reason is worth my sisters life?" My voice rising with each word.

"That's not what I meant. Things happen to make us stronger, to give us a better future." He said correcting himself

"See even you admit it was my fault. It was because I wasn't strong enough so my sister had to suffer the consequences!" I yelled and pushed him away and got off the bed.

I knew I was being rude and irrational by twisting his words. I knew what he'd meant the fist time.

"Katniss! Stop it! You are so much better than you think! Even though I've only known you for a few weeks I know that you one of the fastest at moving up the ranks and that your the bravest, courageous, gutsy, and irrational person in the USMC but this isn't you. Your being a bitch by taking all the blame for everything and not letting anyone in!" He yelled back.

He waited for my retort and when I didn't say anything he continued

"If you don't stop you WILL drive yourself insane! Let me in and I can help you! You don't think I've been through shit like you have? Well I have! My mother every day beat the living fuck out of me, my father he left when I was 12 because my mother was such a bitch! My brother Rye he attempted to commit suicide and almost got it! Katniss I've been through some of the same shit as you. I know what your feeling and I can help you, but you've got to let me in! Prim wouldn't want you to stop living just because she's gone. I know because if she's anything like you then I'm 100% sure that she would want you to move on!" He continued yelling.

I dropped to my knees, I knew he was right. Every single word.

"I'm so sorry. So so so sorry." I repeated over and over.

Peeta walked over to got down his knees, pulling me into his lap and pulling me close.

"Just let me in Katniss, I can help ease the pain. Please just let me in." He pleaded.

All I could do is nod and cling to Peeta.

. . . . . . . . . .

It's been 2 weeks since the walls around my heart crumbled and I let Peeta in. We've got 5 more months until we go back and I plan on spending every second trying to move on and with Peeta. He kept me tethered to the earth, even when we were searching for him and even though I may have saved his life, he saved me completely.

I loved him, I'm not sure what kid of love I loved him with yet but I knew I loved him some how and loved me. I'm pretty sure he was in the same boat as I was with the whole what love is it thing but as long as he was near me I was okay. In fact I hadn't let go of his hand much in the past weeks, I couldn't and he didn't seen to mind. We had started sleeping in the same bed or on the couch because whenever he wasn't there when I went to sleep I would end up having nightmares and they're worse than they were before. He didn't seem to mind catering to my every need and I was wondering why so I decided to ask him.

"Don't you ever get tired of taking care me?" I asked quietly.

"No." He stated simply.

"How come?" I inquired further

"Because I love taking care of you, and you took care of me before." He replied

"Yeah, but that was only 2 days and you were sick. An how in the world can you love taking care of someone who is needy and pathetic?" I asked

"I don't. I take care of a strong, beautiful and recovering woman. I don't know who your talking about. This needy and pathetic person." He said nonchalantly

I couldn't help but blush when he said beautiful.

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked me

"Nothing, just stay here and relax." I said.

"Kat. We do nothing everyday. Lets at least go out for a walk or a run." Peeta suggested

" That sounds okay. I guess." I hesitated.

I hadn't been running since the day Peeta got sick and with all his cooking then me eating it. I was pretty out of shape for someone who had been slender and toned her whole life.

So we got ready and went out. We ran our normal route and I was honestly embarrassed that I couldn't even make it the whole way.

"You okay Kat?" Peeta laughed at me

All I could do was nod my head yes, because I didn't have enough air to speak. He smiled and I just scowled at him which mad him laugh.

After we got back we both changed and took our own showers, when we were cleaned up Peeta made dinner and then I cleaned up.

We were on the couch watching something stupid together and Peeta wouldn't stop laughing at whatever it was. I wasn't much for tv I just liked being near Peeta and listening to the back round noise it comforted me. I was staring at the celling and realized Peeta was playing with my hair without realize he was. It felt good it was relaxing, it was relaxing me so much that it was making me sleepy. I closed my eyes for a second and before I knew it I was being carried to my bedroom.

Peeta set me down and covered me up. He turned to leave, but I caught his arm.

"Are you coming back?" I asked.

"I wasn't leaving. Just walking around to the other side instead of climbing over you." He smiled.

"So you'll stay with me?" I asked drifting off

"I'll always stay until you ask me to leave." He whispered

"Forever?" I asked

"Always Katniss, always." He whispered.

* * *

So Everlark? Yes? I hoped you guys liked it I keep having to pry my eyes open to stay awake. Practice was brutal tonight. And One more thing. I'd like your guys opinions on whether or not I should have a chapter with Peeta point of view or not just to change it up a bit. So review, PM me. Tell what you think. Okay thanks!

-Cass:-*


	15. Chapter 15

MaidenAlice: No you didn't miss anything. Katniss is in a horrible emotional state right now and she will do anything for closure. Also Peeta and Katniss are in the do I love them like a brother/sister or do I really love them. Peeta is also in a pretty shitty emotional state to so he's clinging onto Katniss to keep his mind of the time he was a POW.

Guest Oliva: Peeta is a virgin as well.

Guys this chapter is going to Peeta's point of view. I'm just going to try it, so let me know how I do.

* * *

I've felt better ever since Katniss let me in, she doesn't seem as depressed to me and she doesn't stray to far from me which I don't mind at all.

I think I've fallen in love with her, I mean she's bold, beautiful, brave, courageous, a smart ass, and has those amazing eyes that make me melt every time I look at them. I guess what I'm trying to say is how could I not be in love with her, and the best part is she excepts me for me. Every other girl I've dated has judged me, called me a killer, or thought I could make their ex's jealous but Katniss is either an extremely good actress or she just gets me. I hope it's the last one, and she seems to be growing fond of me or at least I hope.

She's been keeping me sane, I don't really know how but she is and it breaks my heart when she asks me if I ever get sick of her. How could I!? I'll never be able to be near her as much as I want.

"Peeta." She mumbles in her sleep.

She has a habit of talking or screaming while she sleeps not that I blame her she can help it. I have nightmares about when I found my brother half dead on the floor when he tried committing suicide.

"Peeta!" She yelled

"Shh, Kat I'm right here." I told her while I brushed her hair out of her face.

Her cheeks flushed at my touch, as they did every time and all I could do I smile.

"I love you." She sighed

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped all the way to South America.

"No, I understand. I hope your happy." She continued and I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"I love you Kat." I said before I could stop myself.

She sighed. I honestly didn't know what to say, I mean I knew she was sleeping, and that it was just a dream she was having but for some reason it gave me hope.

. . . . . . . . .

It's been a few days since Katniss had the dream when she said she loved me or at least I hope it was me. She hasn't said anything about or even hinted at it and quite honestly it was killing me. I hadn't stopped thinking about it, but I've also thought about all the problems it would create if we ever did end up together.

We could be separated if anyone found out, we wouldn't be able to spend much time together, and we get shot at on a daily basis. It would literally kill me if he was taken away or died. I now knew I was in love with her, and I hoped and prayed she loved me back with the same love.

Even if she didn't I could deal with just being friends, I just need her. She is like my personal narcotic, she took away my pain, she made the sun shine brighter. Everything I wasn't, she was she was my better half.

"Peeta?" Katniss said standing in front of me snapping her fingers in my face

"What?" I asked shaking the cobwebs out

"Are you going running with me?" She asked

"No, I don't feel up to it." I told her

"Do you feel okay? Maybe I should stay here." She said in a rush as she checked me for a fever.

"No, no go out ill be fine." I smiled

She eyed me suspiciously

"Nope, I'm staying here. Your up to something" she said walking to her room to change.

Rolled my eyes at her stubbornness, but it was one of the many, many reasons I loved her.

She came back out in a purple spaghetti strap tank top and short black shorts on. I'm pretty sure she is trying to kill me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked

"Peeta June and its 78 outside.." She told me as she laid down on the couch

"But we have the A/C on. Even I'm cold." I said trying to convince her to go put more clothes on to take my misery away.

"Peeta I'm not cold. If you don't want me out here then just say it." She said looking up at me.

I hesitated for a second thing of something to say.

"You know what? Fuck. You." She said emphasizing the words.

Then she got up, walked into her room and slammed the door, then I heard the lock click into place.

"Oh good job you fucking selfish bastard." I mumbled to myself.

I walked to her door and knock but she didn't answer.

"Kat, come on. I didn't mean it like that." I said to the door.

I waited a minute and she still didn't answer.

"Kat, please let me in and explain." I pleaded.

She didn't answer so I slide down and sat at the base of the door. If she was going to be stubborn and bitchy, so would I.

I don't know how long I sat there 2 hours, 4 maybe I don't know. I didn't move or get up, I was used to sitting still for long periods of time.

I was about to give up, when the door unlocked and opened. I looked back to see of Katniss was standing there but she was on her way back to her bed. So I got up and laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I was being an asshole." I told her

"It's fine, I guess." She whispered but I knew it wasn't

"No it's not. I was being a selfish bastard and I'm very sorry Katniss." I said.

"How were you being selfish?" She asked as she rolled over to face me.

"I-I-I just was. I'm sorry." I said tripping over my words.

"Stop making excuses." She said coldly.

I just dropped my head and debated if I should tell her the real reason.

"Katniss." I said finally decide just to tell her.

"What Peeta." She sighed

"You have to promise that no matter what I say that we'll still be friends." I begged

She just looked at me confused so I decide to roll with it.

"From the day I saw your face in the caves I knew you were an amazing person, I just didn't know how amazing. Now I do and over the past almost a month and a half I've fallen in love with with you. Every second, every minutes, every hour, every day that I spend with you will never be enough. First Sergeant Katniss Everdeen I love you." I told her.

There was an agonizing silence, so I looked up at her and she was just staring at me wide eyes.

"Katniss just for-" I didn't get to finish

Katniss has thrown herself into my arms and was hugging me so tightly that I had trouble breathing. I didn't rely know what to think? Was she hugging me because she loved me too, or was she just trying to soften the blow when she told me she didn't feel the same way. We just sat there in silence in each other embrace for a while.

"I love you too Peeta, and I'm hoping and praying that this isn't one of my dreams." She whispered.

* * *

I hope that didn't suck to much. If it did I will make up for it in the next update. I also did put the I love you part in earlier than I had planned but I do want to get this moving so there will be some skipping ahead in time just as a future warning. Alright I'll talk to you guys next update! Byeee

-Cass:-*


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my birthday and I had practice and I was wiped out and I didn't really want to write a shitty chapter because you guys deserve better. Also I know there are some spelling errors I do trying to catch all of them but I am human thus I am not perfect so I do apologize. I am looking for a beta but I haven't found the right one yet so please just be patient and bare with me. Okay so here is your chapter 16! Oh and this is back in Katniss's POV.

* * *

From the day I saw your face in the caves I knew you were an amazing person, I just didn't know how amazing. Now I do and over the past almost a month and a half I've fallen in love with with you. Every second, every minutes, every hour, every day that I spend with you will never be enough. First Lieutenant Katniss Everdeen I love you."

Wait...did he...he just did! I honestly couldn't believe the words that just came out of Peeta's mouth.

"Katniss just for-" He starting saying but there wasn't anyway in hell I was going to let him finish.

I launched myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Peeta, and I'm hoping and praying that this isn't one of my dreams." I whispered

"It's not." He told me

I looked up at him and smiled.

"How did I ever find someone as amazing as you." He whispered in awe

"How you chose me is my question" I teased

He just smiled and pulled me in.

"Let's go get ice cream cake." I suggested

"What? Why ice cream cake?" Peeta asked smiling. I wonder if it would freeze like that I love his smile.

"Because I really want some." I told him

"Well lets get going then its almost 10:30 stores will be closing soon." He said

I just nodded, and before I could move he picked me up and carried me to the door.

We decided to walk instead of taking a taxi, it was a beautiful night so why waste it? The ice cream shoppe was only about 5 blocks down so it wasn't to far. I ended up holding Peeta's hand the entire way on the way there and back.

"Let's eat it in your bedroom." I said as we walked in the condo.

"Why my room?" He asked

"So we can cuddle and your room has a TV." I told him.

"Okay" he smiled.

I knew I we could cuddle and watch TV in my room but I didn't really want to be in my room tonight.

We are the entire 24 inch ice cream cake while watching The Biggest Loser, ironic isn't it. I was actually having fun just laying and eat cake with Peeta. It was probably the most fun I'd had since Prim and I were kids.

I fell asleep in Peeta's arms that night and I knew it wouldn't be the only night I would.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's been a week since Peeta told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him. I guess I really had loved him all that time and all the weird feeling I was having was love for him I just didn't realize it. I know it's only been a month and a half but you know I'm just gonna live in the moment.

One of Peeta's loud snores broke me out of my thoughts, I looked over at the alarm clock and it was 2:30am. I couldn't go back to sleep I didn't have a nightmare just a dream more like a flashback about Prim and I when we went to see my moms family up in the mountains. Prim and I had always loved to visit our grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins they were all close to us but since my dad didn't want to be so secluded we moved into the village at the base of the Appalachia Mountains. We visited often almost every other weekend, I can remember playing with my favorite cousin Gale all day long. We would run around my grandfather's still that was under the canopy of trees. Prim and I along with the rest of the children weren't ever aloud to speak of our families moonshining. My grandparents had been caught before but they got off with a warming luckily.

In my dream Prim, Gale and I were all playing hide and seek around the still sight. Prim was it and so far she had found Gale and was looking for me, but she would never find me. I had hidden in the tree right above her while she was counting and when she had almost given up I jumped down and yelled safe. She got so frustrated that she left and went to find Buttercup. I still remember most if not all of the times she had gotten mad and walked off to play with her mean and nasty cat that went every where with us. The last I knew Gale had taken him in after Prim had died and my mother disappeared.

I smiled as I thought of Prim and our happy memories, I missed her but now that I had Peeta the pain of missing her was bearable.

"Kat? You okay?" He asked as soon as I had finished my thought

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I told him

"About what?" He asked half asleep.

"Why don't you go back to bed I'll tell you in the morning go back to sleep." I told him as I snuggled into his side.

I was secretly hoping that he would forget, because I wasn't really sure it I was ready to open up and tell him about all my memories of my family and Prim.

I eventually went back to sleep only to wake up to Peeta and I would never get tired of the feeling of waking up to someone who really loves you.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry if that was a little shorter than normal. I will post hopefully a longer chapter tommorow and it is spring break so there might be more chapters than normal since I have time to write. Alright until next update be safe and stay happy.

-Cass:-*


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so I want to get this moving so there is going to be a time skip. Just didn't want anyone confused. Okay chapter 17 is waiting for you! ;-*

* * *

*2months later*

"Peeta" I sighed as he continued kissing my neck.

In response he pulls me flush against him. It's been like this since we confessed our love to each other, and we barley ever keep our hands to ourselves. We haven't had sex and we plan on waiting for awhile just in case things don't work out, but that doesn't keep us from doing other things.

Peeta slid his hands under my shirt and started rubbing small circles on my back.

"Damn, Kat your so hot." Peeta said in a low voice full of lust.

"I know, and you aren't so bad yourself" I said smiling.

As soon as I finished his lips came down on mine, out kisses were full of passion, the same as we felt for each other or at least the way I felt about Peeta.

We were currently in Peeta's bed having our morning make out. When we first kissed it was very awkward, majorly. Peeta had been trying to get up the courage to kiss for days and days, finally I had enough one morning and I just kissed him and damn was it awkward after. I don't think we talked for hours I just sat in his bed while he did whatever, finally he came back in and pinned me to the bed and kissed me. It was one of the moments I'll remember until I die.

The phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts, along out of Peeta's arms and that I wasn't to happy.

"What?" Peeta said answering the phone.

The only words he said after that was yup, okay, alright, okay, will do, and then finally good bye.

"Okay, where were was I? Oh right you lips." He breathed

He tackled me and pinned me to the bed, with his lips crashing down on mine.

"Peeta. Who. Was. That?" I asked between kisses

"It was Haymitch. He told me to stop making out with his practically adopted daughter." He told me

"And are you?" I questioned.

"Fuck no." He whispered in my ear and kissed it.

I laughed and laced my fingers in his beautiful golden hair as I brought his lips back to mine.

I can't even begin to express how much love I feel for him, and never would I convince myself that I actually deserved him. He deserves someone who isn't falling apart at the seams, but it he were to ever leave me the glue the glue that was holding me together would be gone to and I dot think I could survive saying another good bye. Not another.

"Kat come back to me." Peeta said bringing me back to reality

I smiled as I looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Ahh there you are" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was about 2:30 pm when Peeta and I finally got out of bed and got ready for the rest of the day. I was currently doing laundry and Peeta was out getting pizza. He had wanted me to come with him but the laundry really needed to be done because we were running out of clothes. Not that either of us would mind not having clothes I thought and smiled.

I jumped when the phone rang and ran to answer it once I realized what it was.

"Hello?" I answered

"Miss Everdeen?" A female voice said

"Speaking." I said politely

"Ahh good, I was wondering if Mr. Mellark was in." The woman asked

I grew suspicious of the woman, something seemed off.

"Yes, he is, but unfortunately he is in the shower at the moment. I could take a message for him." I told her.

"No, no that won't be needed I will just call back at a later time." She said quickly

"Alright, I will let him know you'll be calling." I replied

"Good, good. Have a nice rest of your day Miss Everdeen." She said and hung up.

"People are so uptight these days." I mumbled to myself.

I really hoped Peeta would be back to soon, I felt on edge maybe I should have gone with him, but I just pushed the feelings away and went back to the laundry.

It was about 15 minutes since the odd call when I heard foot steps behind me.

"You suck at sneaking up on people Peeta." I said smiling.

"Sorry Princess, but it wasn't you that I was looking for." He unfamiliar voice came

I just as I was about to turn around there was an arm around my waist and a knife at my throat.

"I wouldn't move if I was you Princess." The man laughed

"W-w-what do you want?" I stuttered making him laugh.

"I want a life for a life." He told me

"What are you talking about?" I asked in calmer voice.

"Princess don't you recognize my voice? I am hurt, I thought you remember." He said

"I've never heard a voice like yours in my life." I sneered

"Tsk, tsk Princess. I'm not fond of liars and for that you will be punished." He said in a murderous voice.

Before I realized what was happening the man had the knife that was at my throat cutting into my lower back just left of my spine.

I screamed out in agony as the man laughed.

"What do you want from me!" I yelled

"I told your Princess. A life for a life." He continued to laugh.

He finally turned me around so I could see his face.

I gasped it was one of the men who were in the caves that I personally thought I had killed. He laughed wickedly.

"Now you remember who I am. To bad that you had to be punished just to realize it." He smiled

"How can you want my life when your clearly alive?" I spat

His hand came down on my cheek.

"I wouldn't speak to the one who had the knife and gun in his hands like that." He told me

"I'm not afraid to die. Go ahead and kill me you pathetic fuck." I said in a low dangerous voice

He had quick reflexes and his movements were almost invisible. He had another gash on my body before I realized I was screaming. He had laid jagged gash on my thigh.

"I warned you Princess, and it is not you who I want. I want the one you love, I want you to feel the same pain I felt when you shot my brother." He said as he dug his nails into the gash in back.

White hot searing pain washed through me, but I managed to keep my screams in. Once he mentioned Peeta I felt a new strength.

"You lay one hand on him you'll wish you'd never been born you sick asswipe." I said coldly.

I reached around behind me and grabbed one of my 5 pistols that I had put in hiding places just in case something like this ever happened when we moved in.

I came back around and hit him over the hit with the butt of my gun and he instantly fell to the ground but it didn't knock him out as I hoped. Just as he got back up and took a step toward me I heard the front door open and close.

"Kat? I'm back!" Peeta's voice called out

"A life for a life." The man whispered smiling wickedly.

* * *

Bring on the hate! Bahahaha! No just kidding please don't hate me to much for this and the fact that since tomorrow is Easter and I may not be able to get a chapter up tomorrow and I will be with my family all day. The is a slight chance that I will get a chapter up but I highly doubt it but I will try. So have a good Easter if you celebrate it, and if you don't have a good day! Love you guys!

-Cass:-*


	18. Chapter 18

"A life for a life." The words rang in my ears as I lunged forward.

I tackled the man and we both went to the ground. I bashed his head off the tile, as a desperate attempt to knock him out, but he rolled over crushing me under his weight.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I struggled to breathe.

I wrapped my arms around the mans neck and cut off his breathing. It didn't last for long, his knife decided to grace my forearm and before I knew it I was on the floor with a cut on my arm to match my thigh and back. I sucked back my screams of agony, I would not give this bastard the satisfaction of my pain.

I struggled off the floor, I had lost more blood than what was healthy and I could feel the effects of it. Black was clouding my vision but I fought it off, Peeta wouldn't die because of something I did. I stumbled into kitchen where there was bloody hand prints along the wall, I followed them to Peeta's bedroom, when I tried opening the door but it was locked. So I took a deep breath and kick the door down with my good leg.

I saw the man had Peeta cornered, Peeta was on one side and the man faced him on the opposite. They both were looking at me, I couldn't figure out of it was the fact the I just kicked the door down or that I probably looked like a wreck maybe it was both.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us Princess. I was going to bring him to you so you could watch him die a slow painful death just as my brother did." The man told me as he smiled

"Katniss what is he talking about?" Peeta asked me.

"Why me? Why does all the bad stuff happen to me? Why?" I said as I started crying

"First my father, then Prim and my mother, now you. I've lost everyone I've ever cared about except Haymitch and Kaiden. But they aren't the ones who I felt such deep feeling for and now it's over. For everyone, even me. Even of you die Peeta I won't be to far behind you so we won't be separated." I cried

"Peeta I love you and I'm sorry I failed you. HAYMITCH if you can hear me I love you you took care of me when no one else had I'll be seeing you soon you drunk bastard. Kaiden I'm sorry I failed at being your friend and the few times I pulled a gun on you." I yelled

"What are you taking about?! You will not die from the cuts." The man yelled at me.

"I know I won't die from those. Swallowing a bottle of sleeping pills and drinking them down with some bleach will." I laughed

Both of their mouths dropped

"I'll be dead with in a hour. I'm not going to live with out the one who means the most to me." I cried as I smiled

They just stared at me.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to wait until I'm dead to kill him?" I asked

No one said anything

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I screamed

"Katniss!" Peeta cried

"I'm so sorry Peeta. I love you and these last few months have been the best, but I realized that I can't live with out you!" I sobbed

I dropped to my knees and started coughing.

"I'll see you soon Peeta. Just remember that I love you with everything that I am." I continued sobbing

"Katniss! Please don't leave me! Katniss!" He screamed taking a step forward.

"Don't move!" The man yelled

Peeta froze.

"Baby. I'm. So. Sorry. I tried. To. Save you." I said gasping for breath after each word.

I laid down on my back and closed my eyes.

"No! No, don't give up Katniss! Please!" I heard Peeta scream as he sobbed

I coughed and took one last deep breath.

Just then I heard voices yelling, I hoped the man was to shocked to do anything.

"Put your hand ups!" Someone yelled

"Katniss!" Peeta cried.

I heard the click of the hand cuffs, and with that I snapped my eyes open. I looked around the room was full of Police, EMT's and the FBI. I sat up and found Peeta, he was curled into a ball and rocking himself. The sight broke my heart in away that it would never be able to be repaired. I crawled over to Peeta and put my hand on one of his shoulders.

"Peeta?" I said softly my strength was fading from the lost of blood.

He looked up at the sound of my voice, it took him a moment to realize who I was and when he did he tackled me in a hug. We stayed that for a few minutes. Then he pulled away and looked me in the eyes as if he were staring into my soul.

"How?" He asked

"Didn't I tell you I took drama every year in high school and I rocked the shit out of it?" I said smiled.

He let it sink in and then after several moments a huge smile came over his face and hugged me again.

"Wait." He said pulling away again.

"What?" I asked

"You arm and your thigh?" He asked

"And my back." I added

I finally gave into the darkness, and started drifting away. I just couldn't hold on anymore.

"I love you." I whispered the words slipping out naturally.

"Wait, wait Kat stay with me!" He yelled

"Help! Help me!" Peeta started shouting

Then the darkness took over completely, I just didn't have anymore strength to hold on.

* * *

So I did end up get a chapter up today! I hope you all had a great Easter or whatever you celebrate or just a great plain old day! See you next update. Please review!

-Cass;-*


	19. Chapter 19

I didn't know where I was but I woke up in a meadow, with trees lining all around it. The last think I remember is Peeta was yelling for help and then boom I'm here sitting in a meadow surrounded by trees.

"Hello?!" I called out

No one answered but the winded suddenly picked up and then died down. What I dead? I didn't think I had lost that much blood. I couldn't be dead!

"Does anyone know where the hell I am?" I yelled

"Katniss, stop yelling darling your going to wake your grandparents up." A male voice said behind me.

I slowly started to turn around.

"Don't look so scare Kat, I know I need to shave."

There stood my father and Prim holding hands not 5 feet away from me.

"I'm dead! I knew it! I knewit!" I said throwing me hands up.

"Your not dead silly." Prim smiled as hair long blonde hair blow around in the wind.

"It's time to wake up Katniss. Peeta is waiting." My father said

"Wait dad! Prim!" I screamed as everything started fading away.

"Don't worry I'll always be watching dear one." He said serenely

"Yeah, your life is like one of those reality tv shows. So fun to watch." Prim laughed.

"We love you." My fathers voice echoed as everything turned black.

I started hearing a faint beeping noise, and something solid and warm was touching my hand. I felt very stiff as if I had been in the same position for a really long time. I struggled to get my eyes open, and once I did bright lights blinded me. I closed my eyes and groaned I wasn't ready to be wake.

"Katniss?" A soft familiar voice came.

I reopened my eyes and looked in the direction the voice had come from, I knew it was Peeta. I'd know his voice anywhere.

"Katniss." He said more relax

I just smiled and looked into his bright crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Peeta." I sighed

"No, no don't be sorry Kat it wasn't your fault." He murmured

I just shook my head

"If he had killed you it wouldn't be long until I followed you." I said caressing his cheek

He just smiled and stood up to kiss my forehead.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." He said gently.

I smiled and nodded.

"There's someone who wants to see you." He told me

I gave him a curious look and he smiled.

"Peeta." I said as he walked out.

He didn't turn around but continued to walked out. I sighed and turned to stare at the white wall.

"What I'm not good enough?" A cheerful voice came in

I turned to look and there stood but none other than Finnick Odiar.

"Finn!" I smiled

"Hey you!" He smiled and took Peeta's place in the chair next to me.

"So Everdeen what the hell have you gotten into now?" He asked

"I honestly don't even know the extent of it actually." I told him.

"Well it's a damn good thing I do." He laughed

"Well are you going to tell me?" I asked

"You have 25 stitches in your back, 17 in your thigh and 30 in that lovely gash down the length of your forearm. You lost 3 pints of blood out of the 10 you that you have, your clothes and carpet soaked up nicely by the way, and you had to have a blood transfusion. You have 3 cracked ribs, a few nasty looking bruises, and a mild concussion. You also have been out for the past 4 days, and the doctors have you so doped up on painkillers that I bet you don't feel shit." Finn finished and had to take a breath.

"Are you fucking serious?" I nearly screamed

He poked my shoulder.

"What the hell?" I said confused

"Well that should have hurt like a bitch, but I'm guessing you didn't feel a damn thing." He smiled

"No, Finnick I didn't feel a thing." I said

"My point has been proven." He said full of himself

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I instantly felt dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"Oh shit." I said surprised

"And that would be the concussion dearest." He smiled at himself

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

"I haven't made it to Captain yet but I'm on my way there." Finn said

I just groaned not wanting to move my head again.

"So you and Mellark. I would have never paired you guys up." He said after a couple seconds of silence

"Just don't tell anyone back at base, we both could get in trouble." I said with my eyes closed I was starting to get tired.

"I won't say anything, you remember Annie, you roomed with her." He asked

"Yeah, why?" I replied

"We've got a thing going on. I really really like her Kat. She is amazing, and sweet." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really, I would have never guessed." I told him and I wouldn't have.

"As long as you don't tell, I won't tell either." He said

"Deal." I agreed.

"Shake on it?" He asked.

"When I can move my arms with out having to put out energy that I don't have." I told him.

"Alright, but before I leave next week we need to shake on it." He said.

I just nodded.

"Okay I'll go find Peet." He said

"Wait Finnick. Why are you here anyway?" I asked

"Haymitch sent me to make sure that you sorry ass wasn't dead." He laughed

"Good, because I was beginning to miss you." I smiled

"I missed you to Everdeen. It isn't the same at base with out you." He replied.

I just smiled. It was quiet for awhile and I was just drifting off when I heard the familiar footfalls of Peeta.

"Peeta will you lay down with me?" I asked

"Of course I will." He said and climbed in

"You won't leave will you?" I questioned

"Not until you ask me to." He told me.

"I love you." I slurred as sleep over took me

"I'll always love you Katniss. Always." I heard Peeta say.

And then I fell asleep into a heavily medicated sleep.

* * *

Okay I am so so so so very sorry I didn't updated sooner, I have been super busy the past few days so I've only been able to write bits and pieces of this chapter so I do apologize guys. Okay I'll see you next update!

-Cass:-*


	20. Chapter 20

Wooo! Guys we made it to chapter 20! Okay so I was reading over your reviews and I saw that someone said that I was a twilight hater, that isn't true. I actually love twilight, I was writing from Katniss point of view so that's why I wrote it like that. Also I had just finished part 2 of Breaking Dawn so that's why it was there, and before you question I am Team Jasper. Also someone asked why I didn't have someone closer top Katniss come instead of Finnick. Well I had Finnick come because it is part of my plot line, and in the next 1 or 2 chapters there will be some drama and you all will know why I had Finnick come. Okay, chapter 20 is waiting for you! So go!

* * *

I was able to leave the hospital 2 days later and I was more than thriller to leave, even though it meant no more extremely strong painkillers, but I could live without them, I had my entire life so it doesn't really matter.

"Peeta! Slow down!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, not really used to walking slow." He mumbled

I just rolled my eyes. My thigh felt like the same knife was stabbing me over and over every time I took a step. The doctor had originally wanted me to use crutches or a wheel chair but I wasn't having any of it. He had argued that the stitches in my thigh would pop out, but I had insisted walking the 10 feet to the parking lot and then walking to the elevator and into our condo. Finally we compromised I was allowed to walk as long as I sat on my ass for 2 weeks.

"You okay?" Peeta asked

"Yes, because it's every day that I have a stabbing pain in my thigh that makes me want to scream. I am feeling great Peeta just fucking great! I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He mumbled

"No I am. I didn't mean to snap I'm sorry." I said taking his hand in mine.

"It's okay I know you're in pain and its making you cranky." He said giving me a sweet smile.

I just nodded, and continued on in pain.

I waited at the doors while Peeta went and got our 2012 black Chevy Camaro. When he pulled up he started getting out, but I shot him a glare. I mean I wasn't going to break, I was already split open in 3 places so there wasn't really anything more that I couldn't take. So I slowly got in and I don't think I've experienced anything more painful.

"Ahh, fuck that hurts!" I spewed as I sat.

More curses and I don't think I've ever swore so much in my life. Every time we went over a bump, hit a pothole, or made a quick stop because some idiot pulled out in front of us my whole entire body hurt, not just my thigh but my whole body.

"So are you regretting not having the crutches or a wheelchair?" Peeta smirked as I got out of the car.

"No, I regret letting your drive." I told him.

He just laughed and I walked into the lobby heading straight for the elevator I honestly just wanted to take some Motrin and go to bed.

"Oh my!" Effie's high pitch voice shrieked

As if my day could get any more painful as my concussion ridden head screamed.

"Miss Everdeen are you alright!?" Effie yelled in horror.

"Effie I wouldn't…" Peeta started

"Shut up Tinkerbell!" I yelled interrupting Peeta.

Her mouth fell open and Peeta snickered. I turned on my heel and walked into the elevator as it opened. I had enough of everyone today, seriously.

I got to our door and realized that I didn't have keys, when Peeta came waltzing up behind me, and jingled his keys in my face.

"You're sleeping on the couch." I told him

"Nah, I'll sleep in your bed." He smiled

"Smartass." I mumbled.

"I know I am." He said continuing to smile.

I just cussed under my breath, and walked in. I looked up from the floor and gasped.

"I knew I should have had the carpets cleaned." Peeta mumbled behind me

"Who, who's blood is this Peeta?" I asked shakily

"Kat, that's your blood." Peeta said softly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

My knees went weak, I had known I had lost a lot of blood but, but this was so much. There was hand prints, foot prints in blood and most of the beautiful white carpet was turned reddish-brown.

"Oh, oh my my…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Shh, Katniss calm down." Peeta whispered

"Don't Katniss calm down me!" I yelled

"Kat." Peeta whispered

"NO! Peeta look! That's all MY blood! I won't calm down! It's everywhere! Do you not see that! EVERYWHERE!" I screamed at him and his face turned red

"Yeah, Katniss I see all the blood! You brought that on yourself! I never asked you to protect me! You didn't have to! You didn't have to almost die for me! I NEVER asked you to! That guy he was here for ME NOT YOU! Not everything is about you!" He screamed back.

My mouth fell open in shock. Had he really meant that? I was protecting him because I love him not because I was being selfish, I mean getting yourself almost killed to protect someone you love is selfish? Why did everyone else get that memo and I didn't?

"Katniss, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that." He said realizing what he had said

I slapped him straight a crossed the face.

"Fuck you. You're a fucking bastard Peeta" I said in the coldest voice

He just hung his head, and for some reason it egged me on.

"I tried protecting you because I love you Peeta, not because I think everything is about me. I love you, and if you had died I would have too. You know maybe I shouldn't have taken the fall for you Peeta because hear you are screaming at me because apparently I'm this selfish bitch that only thinks of herself because she got in the way of a grief driven man who wanted to avenge his brother who I KILLED, I killed his brother Peeta. So I shouldn't have saved your sorry ass because I deserve the pain of you dying, but I wasn't going to let you die because of something I did. That just doesn't fly with me." I said continuing to talk coldly.

I waited for him to respond but he did.

"Peeta I am a horrible person, but I do have morals. I have kill more people that I can't even count them on my fingers and toes, but it's my job Peeta." I told him.

I just left him standing there, and as soon as I had turned the tears came streaming down. I went to my room and locked the door. I could handle people dying at my hand, but not Peeta calling me selfish. I hurt more mentally and emotionally than I did physically. I cried for hours until I couldn't cry any more. All this had happened because of me and now I was reaping the "befits". I knew I should have died with as much blood as I lost, I knew that now and why I didn't was beyond me. The extent of what Finnick said I had went through was finally sinking in.

I should have died and I wish I had. I wished I had so much that it hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

I warn you. This is a very emotional chapter so if you're not good with emotion then prepare yourself. You've been warned.

* * *

I laid on my bed for 2 days only getting up to use the bathroom, I cried on and off throughout the day. I would get so angry that I would get up and start ripping, and throwing everything in sight I was on one hell of an emotional roller coast you could say. Peeta would call out every half out and I would throw something at the door. I guess he just wanted to make sure I was alive, or whatever I really didn't even care.

It was about 8:30pm on the 2nd night that Finnick burst into my room literally, he kicked down the door.

"Hey there slice and dice!" He said all too cheerfully.

"Go away. Please." I said quietly diving under the covers

"Nope, I am here to rescue and then throw you into a pool and drown you." He said

"Finnick please, just go." I asked

"I can't I'm under orders from Lieutenant Colonel Haymitch Abernathy to make sure you are alive and to give you some awful news." Finnick said with all the cheerful shit draining from him.

I crawled out and looked at him.

"Who died?" I asked sarcastically

He just looked like he lost his best friend

"Oh, someone really did die." I said sadly

Finn just nodded.

"Well who was it? Marvel? Cato?" I asked

He shook his head no.

"Finn, who died." I asked.

He hung his head and I saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Second Lieutenant Finnick Odiar who died." I asked not really wanting to know.

There was a long pause, and finally he lifted his head. He had tears streaming down his face. I immediately knew why he looked like he had lost his best friend. It was because he did and so did I.

"Second Lieutenant Kaiden Gloss died when he was shot point blank in the heart and brain at the same time. He died a quick painless death, and he became a hero when he gave up his life to save First Lieutenant Annie Cresta. They were both on patrol when an unknown man came up and put a knife to First Lieutenant Cresta's throat. He immediately gave up his life for Cresta, he died a hero. Second Lieutenant Kaiden Gloss died on July 8th 2013 at 2:20am. That's the reason I was told by Haymitch, I was here not just to check and make sure you were alive. I had no idea that you were hurt." Finnick said formally as more and more tears streamed down his face.

As soon as he said July 8th I realized that July 10th was when Peeta and I were attack. I knew who killed Kaiden, it was the same man who had almost killed me, and he was a smart man. You always need a backup plan and that's exactly the reason he shot and killed Kaiden.

*Peeta's POV*

Finnick had come in and asked if he could see Kat. I told him she had been in her room for the past 2 days and refused to come out. He just asked where her room was and I pointed him to it and wished him luck at getting in. All he did was knock twice and then kicked the door down. I was shocked mostly but frustrated because I hadn't thought of that. I mean we're Marines for goodness sake, I was too nice of a person.

It had been only 15 minutes when I heard the most heart breaking sob I've ever heard come from Katniss.

"Wow, he's good. He can kick down her door and get her to tell him what is wrong in 15 minutes. Damn." I said to myself.

I sat there on the couch listening to her sobs turning into agonizing screams and each one broke a piece of my heart off. I eventually broke and got up to see if I could help, even though she probably doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Katniss? Finnick?" I called as I entered.

The sight I saw before me was not what I had expected. I thought Finnick was talking to her, and comforting her, but he wasn't he was on the ground silently crying. Then I looked over at the bed where Kat was sitting curled up into a ball against the headboard. Her body was shaking and each agonizingly pain filled sob/scream came out.

"PEETA!" She cried out not even moving.

Without thinking I went to her, she needed me and I already had failed her by not coming in sooner. I climbed up onto her bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry I said those awful things to you, and even if that is the reason you're crying I'm still sorry." I told her

"Kaiden is dead." She said with every emotion in her voice that was opposite of happiness.

For the second time today I was shocked.

"What-how?" I asked

"The same man who came here to kill you, killed Kaiden for the same reason. Kaiden was his backup plan. He died 2 days before we were attacked. He was killed because of me Peeta! Someone died because of something that I did! He died because of me!" She cried getting louder as she went on.

"Oh Katniss. I'm so so so very sorry." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and held on like she was holding onto to her life that I could see that was slowly slipping away. I held her tight too, she needed me and I was going to be there for her until she didn't need me anymore.

"Finnick? Would like to come up here and join us? I asked

He shook his head, but I was done taking no for an answer.

"Get your ass up here Finn," I demanded.

He just did as I asked and got up. He climbed up and rested his head on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by Katniss. Finnick may think he is a macho man but even he needs some comfort and so we all sat there. All 3 of us cried and we stayed like that for the rest of the night and a good part of the next day. Even though I hadn't really know the kid he was my brother, he was a Marine and I did feel as if I had lost a brother, because no one can just get up one day and say he or she is tough enough to be one of us. It takes something special that each Marine has and that's why there isn't that many of us.

It was about 3:00pm the next when everyone started coming back alive. I don't really remember what happened but Kat lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at Finnick and I for a second and took a deep breath.

"Kaiden wouldn't want us to grieve over him for so long. I know we all just lost a brother but he wouldn't want us to grieve over his sacrifice. He saved Annie's life and he would want us to thank him for saving her by living I think." She said in a hoarse voice

I looked at Finnick who nodded, and then I nodded myself. Katniss smiled a sad smile.

"I think it's going to be okay." She said

Finnick and stared at her in disbelief. Was this Katniss talking or was it someone else or was she emotionally delirious?

"Okay, what have you done with the real Katniss" Finnick asked

"Well I was thinking after I calmed down. I tried looking at from Kaiden's point of view, and I knew he would want us to sit here and watch the sunrise and set for days grieving for him. I know I wouldn't I would want everyone to live their lives, and be happy, because if they didn't then what would be the purpose of me dying? It wouldn't have a purpose, and I think that's how Kaiden would want it." She explained

"You know I really hate to admit it but you are right. He wouldn't want us to sit around moping and thinking we shouldn't have any fun because he's gone. He would want to watch us have fun so he could laugh his ass off at us and the ridiculous shit we do." Finnick said as his smile grew.

"Excatly." Katniss sighed

I just nodded and agreed with them. Finnick excused himself to go to the bathroom after a few minutes of letting everything sink in.

"Thank you, and I am sorry too. I overreacted and then took it out on you." Katniss said surprising me with her actually speaking.

"Again I am sorry too, I shouldn't have said all those mean things to you. I am glad that you care and love me enough to die for me, I would do the same thing for you if the opportunity can along." I told her

She nodded and hugged me.

"I love you Katniss and remember that always." I told her as I hugged her back

"I love you Peeta and I always will." She whispered.

And all I could do was smiled like a dumbass idiot.

* * *

Okay, so if anyone else got depressed or cried its okay I did too and now you all know why I put Finnick in and not Kaiden. The update after next I have decided to jump ahead again so be prepared for that, also please continue to review. You guys MAKE me WANT to continue the story, so please please review. Alright until next time, love you guys!

-Cass;-*


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kaiden's body was brought back to the states a few days and his funeral was held at Arlington Cemetery. Finnick, Peeta and I went and Haymitch and the rest of everyone back at base joined us via Skype. We all dressed in our formal uniforms, instead of our fatigues. It was one of the few times I had to wear a skirt and heels but I didn't mind even if I was uncomfortable, it was for Kaiden and he was probably laughing at me because I was so awkward. I honestly couldn't even walk, and when they asked us to draw our sabers in salute to Kaiden I almost fell over.

After the funeral speeches I personally had to hand Mrs. Gloss a folded flag, the box with the Purple Heart Kaiden had earned, then Finnick gave her Kaiden's tags, and kissed her cheek. After that was all done, everyone stood as Kaiden was given a 21 gun salute for his sacrifice. After that Mrs. Gloss was helped by her other son to their car and they were off.

There was a reception, but neither of us wanted to go and sit there watching people grieve when we decided that we were done grieving. When I think about it to some it seems rude to be already done grieving but not many knew Kaiden like we did. So we went to District 4 pizza shop, and ordered 3 large pizzas. The grease, cheese and carbs were all very comforting, we each at a whole pizza by ourselves because we hadn't eat since yesterday's breakfast and Finnick we on the verge of ordering another pizza that we would all share.

"Excuse me Miss? Can we have another large cheese pizza please?" Finnick asked

"Of course you can." She smile and she walked away.

"You do know that you're paying for that pizza, right?" I told him

"Oh Katniss there is this thing called sharing." He informed me

"Oh I wasn't informed that's what this was" I laughed

He just smirked at me and we waited for the pizza.

"Let's get drunk tonight." Peeta suggested as he stuffed his mouth

Finnick grunted and I nodded.

"Where do you guys what to go?" He asked

We both shrugged, we hadn't really gone to a bar.

"Excuse me again but do you know of any good bars?" Finnick asked the waitress as she filled his glass

"Yeah, my friend just open a club on Panem Street it's called The Capitol. Everything is new so it's not disgusting like all the other bars and clubs." She told us

Peeta and I nodded and Finnick thanked her.

"We're going there" I said

"Who put you in charge?" Finnick asked

"It's new and clean. We're going there." I told him flatly.

He just gave in and Peeta agreed with me.

"So then it's the Capitol. Finnick meet us at our Condo and we will drive or I should say Peeta will since I still can't drive." I said

"What time do you want me there Kat." Finn asked

"Um, how about 8:30 and then we will leave at 9:00. Sound good?" I asked both of them

They both nodded, so we finished our pizza and left. I wanted to sleep a little before we went to the club, I honestly was so tired the anti-biotic they had put me on, for the gashes in case there was bacteria on the knife made me extremely sleepy. Peeta also had been making me making me take the pain killers that they gave me for when I needed them. I have no idea how Peeta knows I'm in pain because I've always been able to hide the pain or emotions I had, but with Peeta it's like I'm an open book that he reads daily. I mean I've played strip poker before and kept all of my clothes because I've always had a good poker face, but I didn't mind that Peeta could read me it was kind of nice. If I was feeling sad he always knew and comforted or in pain he was make the pain go away. It was nice at times, but when I wanted to keep something private it was frustrating because he always knew, but it didn't bother me to the extent that it pissed me off, just frustrating.

We got back and I went straight to our condo. I had apologized to Effie but she was still scared shitless of me and I felt bad so the past few morning when I went get our mail I would say hello. The first time after the attack I had gone down and she told me that I should be on my leg. So I just told her I was fine and that I couldn't lay in bed all day long because my muscles would start hurting. She nodded and she went back to her desk. Later that day I told Peeta I was going to apologize to Effie, just so I could stretch and the guilt was getting to me. She accepted it and she was happy and understood why I had snapped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finnick had gotten here about 15 minutes ago and I still was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to wear. I had flung everything in my closet on to the floor, I only had the few clothes that I brought from base and 2 shirts that I had bought. I finally decided to put on my electric blue and purple lace tank top with some black skinny jeans and put on some flip flops that I found on sale for 2 dollars. I put a little bit of make-up on and left my hair down.

"Alright guys let's go." I said walking out.

When no one answered me, I looked up and found both of them with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"What? Do I look bad?" I asked getting worried

"W-what? N-no" Peeta stuttered

"Damn Everdeen you look hot!" Finnick exclaimed

Peeta hit his chest

"Back off. Sexy here is mine." He said walking over to me

I smiled as he walked up to me and pulled me into him.

"You look fantastic Kat. You didn't even need the makeup." He whispered

My smile grew and I started blushing.

"Come on let's get going, at the rate we're going we'll ALL be back in Afghanistan." Fin whined

"Come before he starts crying." I said

"I heard that Everdeen!" He yelled

Peeta said laughing as he took my hand and we walked out.

We got in the car and for the most part it was Finn cracking jokes about everything and anything, and Peeta whining about how he didn't want me standing or dancing too much because I still had the stitches in. by the time we go there I was ready to take Finn's head off, and I had already given in to Peeta saying that I wouldn't stand or dance for more than 5 minutes at a time. So I practically jumped out of the car.

"Come on, let's get our drunk on!' Finn yelled

"I'm pretty sure that's the stupidest thing that I've heard you say and you say a lot of stupid things." I told him

"Hey!" He laughed

"She has a point, and I've only been around you for about a week and I already know that." Peeta said taking my hand.

"See." I said

He just laughed and shook his head. We walked up to the bouncer and gave him our ID's and he let us in. The club was beautiful, the lasers and strobe lights we enough to make you feel like you were on a drug trip.

"Let's get wasted tonight" I said getting excited.

Finn nodded feverishly.

Tonight I planned on getting so drunk that when I woke up in the morning I would still be legally drunk.

* * *

Okay so last minute change in the plans. Instead of skipping ahead next update I'm going to put Katniss's, Peeta's and Finnick's drunk night just because I think it would be fun. So that's the next update and then we will fast forward some. Also I'm sorry this took so long to get up I've been busy and will be this weekend so if it takes me a day or so to get a chapter up its not that I forgot I either been busting my butt at practice or passed out on the couch. So I will try to get the chapters up as quickly as I can. Alright, thanks for reading please please review pleeease I'm begging you guys to review. Kay I'll see you guys next update.

-Cass;-*


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

So who is ready for drunken adventure Katniss, Peeta and Finnick are about to go on? I don't know about you guys but I'm excited and I am going to have a lot of fun writing this after a few depressing chapters. So here we go!

* * *

"Hello, welcome to The Capitol what can I get you?" The waiter asked us.

"Can I have 12 shots of your best tequila for starters please?" Finnick asked

"Um, I'll have a Mike's Black Cherry Hard Lemonade, and a glass of Grey Goose Vodka." I ordered

"I'll just have a couple Sam Adams please." Peeta asked nicely

"Okay, I'll get those to you as quickly as I can." Our waiter smiled and walked back to the counter.

"So beer and liquor, Everdeen?" Finn questioned

"Yep, I plan on getting shitfaced tonight." I told him.

"Kat…" Peeta scolded.

"What? I'm not going to lie." I said quietly

"I know but do you really need all that alcohol?" He asked

"Peeta, I barely drink. I actually haven't had a drink since we came back. Plus, we need to have a little bit of fun." I told him as I was starting to feel bold.

Normally I would be opposed to getting so drunk I wouldn't be able to remember my name, but I really felt like I need to get my mine off everything and just relax. I couldn't take much more anxiety, I just need to let everything go even just for a little while.

"Who is going to drive home?" Peeta asked

"Are you getting completely drunk with Kat and me?' Finn asked

"No, I'm only going to have a few beers. I don't feel like having the hangover from hell tomorrow morning."

"Well then I guess you are." Finn said smiling.

"I'm not driving after I've been drinking." Peeta said

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be the smartest idea Finn." I said

"I'll think of something." He replied.

Peeta just shook his head, just as a waitress came over with our drinks.

"Mike's and vodka?" She asked holding up the glass of vodka.

"Oh, me!" I said excitedly

She set my drinks down and then she passed out the rest.

"And here you go Mr. Hottie." She flirted

I felt all the blood in my face drain. Did she just say that to Peeta? MY Peeta?

"He's taken Blondie now back off." I growled

"By who? You? Ha! Oookay." She sneered and rolled her eyes and walked away

"Bitch." I mumbled

"I'm taken? By who?" Peeta asked grinning

"You're mine Mellark like it or not." I told him

"How could I not be Kat?" He said sweetly

I smiled, I had known for weeks that he was mine but we never made it official.

"So does this mean you're his girlfriend and he's your boyfriend friend?" Finnick slurred

"Yeah, it does." Peeta answered for me

I just smiled

"That is if you'll have me?" He said shyly

"Peeta I don't think I couldn't have you." I smiled feeling whole for the first time since I found out Prim was dead.

"To the new couple!" Finnick shouted as he threw back another shot

Peeta and I laughed hysterically.

"Annie and I will keep quiet about you if you'll keep quiet about us." Finnick said

We both nodded and raised our drinks. The 3 of us clinked our drink together and drank on our promise.

"Okay let's get wasted!" I yelled and gulped down my Mike's.

"To not remembering what the fuck happened tonight!' Finnick yelled as he down another shot

"I don't think I could ever forget this night." Peeta said

"Me either" I agreed

I finished my Mike's and started on the glass of vodka. I was half way finished when the guy that had originally taken our order came to check on us.

"More Tequila please, 24 for this time. I've only got a buzz going on." Finnick said

"Fill have of them with something non-alcoholic please." Peeta whispered to the waiter

"Of course, anything else?" The waiter smiled

"15 shots of Grey Goose Vodka please." I asked.

Peeta looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Peeta, I haven't nearly had enough to impair my judgment yet." I smiled

"Is that all?" The waiter asked

"Could I have another Mike's please?" I asked the waiter nodded and walked off

Like I had planned before, I was getting absolutely shitfaced tonight.

I finished my glass and I started feeling more relaxed. All the tension I had built up melted away, and I felt good.

Peeta and I started talking as Finnick downed his last 2 shots.

"So how's Mr. Adams?" I asked nodding towards his beers

"Well he's pretty good. I'd rather have something else, but someone needs to look after you 2." He said smiling.

"One night before Finnick goes back you guys should go out and get drunk and I'll come get you." I told him

"Kat, I'm fine. You don't have to do that, I'm perfectly happy not getting wasted, but thank you for the offer" He smiled

"It wasn't an offer, it was an order Marine." I said in a mock voice that was close to my basics training Sergeant.

"Is it now?" He asked

"Yes, it is." I laughed

"Ahh, but I don't have to take orders from you. We're the same rank as each other remember?" He smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him slyly

"Yes, I am." He said all full of him self

"Nope, you're wrong." I said smiling

"What?" He asked super confused

"I got 2 letters yesterday, 1 was from Haymitch and the other from General Paylor." I told him

"What did they say?" He asked

"Well the one from General Paylor said that I had been promoted to Captain for my bravery and courage as well as my success in find the 4 POWs. She also said that I was one of the best Marine she had seen in a while. I honestly didn't think I was that great but whatever."

He just nodded.

The one from Haymitch said we'd better get our asses back soon, and that he and Haylen had also got a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, for training some of the best Marines there is." I told him.

"Wow. That great, I'm happy for you. You deserve it and you are great. No actually your amazing and don't ever think that you're not because your lying to yourself and lying isn't a great habit to pick up." Peeta smiled his sweet and charming smile

I just nodded.

The waiter finally came back with our drinks and Finnick started downing shots like he had eaten salt for every meal for the past 3 days.

"To us." I said raising my shot glass

"To us and the amazing person you are." Peeta said as he raised his beer.

I downed my shot and quickly downed another 4.

"To the fishes who swam in this fucking club soda!" Finnick yelled

"Finnick you're going to get us kicked out if you keep yelling." Peeta scolded

"Ahh the hell with it!" Finnick yelled even louder

I shook my head and drank a few more shots. I started feeling giddy and the vodka really kick in.

"FISHES!" Finnick screamed

I jumped at the sudden loud noise and ended up spilling a shot down the front of me.

"Haha! Body shots!" Finnick yelled

"Finnick shut up!" I scream whispered

"ME AND MY FISHES WILL NEVER BACK DOWN. SO BRING ON THE THUUNNDER!" Finnick continued screaming

I quickly finished my shot when I spied the manager coming up to our table.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave your disturbing the peace." He asked nicely

"Of course. I'm so sorry I didn't realize he couldn't drink that much before going off the deep end." Peeta told him

"It's alright, but please leave, he is scaring some of the others" The manager said

We just shook our heads.

I finished my Mike's as Peeta helped back to the car. Peeta hadn't even finished his first beer, so I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching and I drained the rest of the beer and chugged the next and boy was it a rush! I loved it, so after I was finished I stumbled out of the club and into the car.

"Ready?" Peeta asked

"As soon as the fish are." I giggled

"You are going to have the hangover from hell." Peeta told me

I just laughed, I wasn't going to worry about that until I needed to.

The next morning I honestly felt like I was dying. I had a pounding headache, most of the alcohol had come out the way it went in.

"I'm never drinking that much ever again." I said

"Me either." Finnick sighed

Peeta just laugh his ass off.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

So guys I just saw the trailer for Catching Fire and I'll tell you right now I am pumped! So excited! Also if you heard about what happened in Boston please pray for everyone who was effected by it.

Okay so MadienAlice this chapter is dedicated to you and also your idea was brilliant and I was looking for something happy and funny to write to get away from the sad depressing stuff before we go back to war, which will be soon. Okay So MadienAlice here you go I hope you like it!

*Peeta's POV of the night when Katniss and Finnick get drunk.*

I was just lying on the couch, Katniss was out for a run so I had about 2 hours and a half by myself. I don't normally like being too far from Katniss but she's decided that we need to get used to being by ourselves again before we go back so she has made her work outs longer, and she says she needs to get her muscle back. I should be working out too but I'm tired today, Katniss was up 3 times with nightmares last night so it was pretty rough. I don't know how she can go and work out for 2 and a half hours with barley any sleep, but she is Katniss after all. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes thought about the night when Katniss and Finnick got drunk.

*Flashback*

"No! Guys our car is over here!" I yelled to Katniss and Finnick

"We're going to walk though Peeta!" Katniss giggled

I shook my head and walked over where they were standing grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. She had grabbed Finnick's hand in the meantime and dragged him along as well.

"Okay get buckled." I told them

They did as I asked but very sloppily. The ride home was filled with laughing and snorts. I couldn't help but laugh at times at what they were saying, I mean come on who wouldn't laugh at someone yelling at an invisible squirrel? We finally got into the parking lot, I had to lead them into the lobby by their hands like preschoolers. We got into the lobby and I let go of their hands I could keep track of them in the small space that was the lobby.

"Good Evening Mr. Mellark." Effie said happily

"Good Evening Effie." I replied

"You're back earlier than I thought you would be." She said

"Well we kind of ran into some issues." I told her lightly

"Oh I see." She smiled

"Finnick you have to press the button to make it open you stupid idiot!" Katniss yelled

"I DEMAND YOU OPEN DOORS OF METAL FOR I AM YOUR KING!" Finnick's voice boomed

Effie and I looked at each other

"So they're drunk?" She asked

"Just a little impaired." I smiled trying to convince her.

"YOU DAMNED SQUIRRELS OPEN THIS DOOR! I AM YOUR KING NOW OPEN!" Finnick boomed again.

"You're going to wake mutts!" Katniss hissed

Effie looked at me.

"Okay, their shitfaced." I said giving in.

She just nodded and smiled.

"Okay guys lets go up to the condo and you can yell at the squirrels and play king and queen." I told them.

"Who's playing? I am the King of Squirrel Kingdom Land!" Finnick told me

"Okay, Squirrel King lets go and see what your subjects are doing." I said

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth before Katniss's little hand clapped over my mouth.

"Shh Peeta! The mutts! They have superb hearing and they will hear you!" She practically shrieked

I took her hand away from my mouth and looked at her. She was terrified, it was written all over her face. So took her in my arms and hugged her tight.

"The mutts won't get anyone. Finnick and his Squirrel knights will protect us as will I. I promise." I told her

She just shook her head and smiled at me.

"Finnick! As King of all the Kingdom Lands I demand that you and your brave knight squirrels protect my Queen. Is that understood?" I asked in my best royal voice

"Of course my King it is my duty to protect my Queen. I will defend you with my life!" He said proudly and placed his fist over his heart and bowed his head.

I smiled it was fun playing along with them in their drunken worlds but as soon as we got in the condo I was giving them cards and preparing for their hangovers form hell.

"Okay, here are some cards. Stay here on the floor and don't go anywhere. Play go fish or something." I said throwing my deck of cards at Finnick.

"Yes, my King! I will keep watch over your beloved Queen!" Finnick told me as he sank to one knee

"Good, good. Now I will be back." I smiled

I went into Katniss's room and grabbed the trash can out of her bathroom and set it next to her bed. Finnick had taken her room for time he was here, I also put a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water on the night stand. I went into our room and did the same for our room. Then I went into the living room to check on them.

"Haha! I win again biiiitch!" Katniss's voice came

I heard Finnick groan, I looked at them quickly and they were fine. They were still on the floor playing cards, the only thing different was that Finnick had taken off his sock and jacket. I just thought he was hot and went into the kitchen to see if there was anything else I would need in the morning. I kept hearing Katniss giggling and Finnick groaning, she must still be winning.

"Ahhhh! No! You are cheating!" Finnick yelled

"No, I am not! You just suck at this!" Katniss yelled back.

I just smiled and put the random bit and pieces of things in our rooms.

I walked in and Finnick only had his pants on. The alcohol must be making him really hot. They were both in a deadlock stare, Katniss was smiling like she knew she had something that no one could beat. Finnick had a somewhat worried look, but a little bit of confidence was still there.

"Alright my Queen show me your hand." He said

Katniss laid down her cards and smiled.

"WHAT!" Finnick screeched like a girl

"Yeah that's right straight flush bitch. Now lose them!" Katniss said smiling

At first I was confused when Finnick stood up and started taking his belt, I thought he was just giving up but when his pants came off I realized that they were playing go fish.

"Are you guys playing strip poker?" I said my eyes going wide

"Yes, my King and the Queen is very good at keeping her bluff." Finnick told me.

I looked at Katniss, she was completely dressed and she was still smiling as she dealt out the cards.

"Why don't you give up?" I asked Finnick

"I will lose all of my dignity just please Queen Kat." He said

"No, no it's fine." I said panicking

I was already too late they had already started playing, and I hoped Finnick one just for the sake of him being able to keep his boxers on.

"You ready?" Katniss asked slightly looking disappointed

"Yeah, look at this." He said laying down his cards

He had a 2 pair and Katniss's face dropped as she laid down her cards I silently started rejoicing. Finnick and I came to the realization at the same time.

"What! How! Cheater!" Finnick said in a rush

"That's right 3 of a kind! Eat it bitch." Katniss laughed wildly

Before Finnick could even get up I picked Katniss up and dragged her away.

"There is the last of my dignity my Lady." Finnick said

I turned around and in front of me was a naked Finnick, I quickly turned around and instantly regretted ever giving them cards.

"Oh my damn. Wow." Katniss whispered in awe

I set her down and yelled at Finnick to get dress and to go to bed.

"Then what is the point of getting dress my King if I am to go to bed?" He asked me

I groaned, I didn't need to know that.

"Just go to bed please." I said

He nodded and I proceeded to Katniss and my room.

"Good night Naked Knight!" Katniss yelled

And with that I shut the door.

*End of flashback*

I opened my eyes and found Katniss staring down at me

"Why the hell are you smiling like an idiot?" She asked me

I just shook my head and she gave me a look.

"I just had a good dream." I told her.

She nodded

"You've never seen Finnick naked right?" I asked

"No?" She answered confused

"Okay" I said smiling

She gave me another look, but I just pulled her onto me and wrapped her in my arms

"I missed you." I said kissing her cheek

She smiled and kissed me.

I'm so glad she doesn't remember anything from that night.

* * *

Okay so I almost forgot. Someone reviewed saying that I was forgetting part of the storyline. I just wanted to tell you that I am not and Peeta's nightmare and past will be coming soon he is just being strong for Katniss like he always has been. Okay so until next time!

-Cass;-*


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hey guys sorry this took so long to get up. Most up dates for here on out will probably take a week. I've tons of homework so please just bear with me here.

* * *

*Katniss POV*

Well it's been a rough couple of day. Peeta and I have had non stop fighting and have slept in our own rooms for the past few days and to be quite honest I hate it. I miss him being there when nightmares woke me up or when I couldn't sleep. I guess now I know what they meaning of "You don't realize what you have until you've lost it." I haven't lost Peeta or at least I hope I haven't, we just have been disagreeing on a lot and I know it's because of our impending return to the Middle East. Haymitch said they had been moved to a more secluded place but he couldn't tell me where, just that the entire base had to be evacuated and when we return we would be sent there. That's how this whole mess started, I told Peeta about it and he completely flipped shit on me. He doesn't want to go back, I know he doesn't but I do. I can't wait to go back, and be useful again instead of just sitting around.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, and stared at the dark ceiling. It was night 3 without Peeta and I was lonely. It was about 1:30 am and I wasn't nearly as tired as I should be. I jumped when I my stomach growled, I just ignored it, I also had been protesting by not eating. I've eaten but very little and I knew that pissed Peeta off to no extent. He knew why I wasn't eating, and he just ignored it. Until we made amends I wasn't going to eat, it wasn't that I was trying to trick him into apologizing so we could kiss and make up. It was that fact that I wasn't physically hungry, I felt sick most of the time and empty.

I looked at the clock again and it was only 1:50am. I internally groaned, it was going to be a long night.

"No! Katniss!" I heard Peeta yell.

I shot out of my bed like a bat out of hell.

"Peeta!" I yelled as I kick the door open.

I looked around the room. No one but Peeta was there and he was on the bed tangled in his covers.

"Katniss! No!" He tangled himself further into the covers.

I ran over to him and shook him

"Peeta, Peeta wake up. I 'm right here." I said as I shook him

Before I could react he sat up so fast and knocked me off the bed.

"Katniss?" He called

"Yeaahh?" I said still on the floor with my head pounding

Peeta's face peeked over the edge and stared down at me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Oh just great. I like laying on the floor at 1:50 in the morning it's kind of become a hobby of mine." I said sarcastically

For one quick second a smile flashed a crossed Peeta's handsome face, and then it was gone.

"Why are you in here?" He asked harshly

"I-I-I….nothing. I'll be in my room if you need anything." I said sadly as I picked myself off the floor.

I walked out, hoping he would call for me, but he never did and somewhere, someplace deep inside me died that I knew I would never get back.

I laid down and buried my face into my pillow and screamed, then let the tears I had held back for the past few days fall. I don't know how long I laid there and cried but it was long enough for me to be startled by the sound of Peeta knocking on my door.

"Katniss? Can- Can I come in?" He asked

"Uhh, umm yeah, yeah course you can." I said sitting up and quickly wiping away my tears.

He came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Katniss. I can't live without you." He said with his head hanging

I launched myself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I never meant any of this mean awful things." I said as the words tumbled out

He hugged me tight

"I know and I'm sorry too." He said

He pushed me down on the bed and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you so much." He told me

"I missed you too." I smiled

"You look tired." He observed

"Well after sleep with someone next to you for months, and then not it takes some getting used to." I said quietly

"Well how about we change that now." He asked me

"I'd love that." I smiled

We both finally fell asleep and it was the best sleep ever.

The next days that followed we're pretty quiet, we just spent it being with each other and trying to get back on track. It was the same as before and it never would be. Peeta and I had overcome another thing that would most likely happen again, but we got through it and that all that mattered right.

I promised myself that I would start living in the now and not the future, so for the coming weeks I was going to forget that I was fighting a war, and just stay in love with Peeta. I needed the moments because I didn't have any. Prim, Kaiden, my mother and father were gone and Peeta was the only thing that I had left to love other than Haymitch of course. So I was going to try, but I wasn't giving up my work outs.

* * *

Guys I'm so so so sorry if this chapter sucked, I am really you have no Idea how sick I have been. I know its short but I defiantly will make up for it in the future. So the next time I see you guys it will be a longer chapter that doesn't suck. Please just stick with me. You guys are awesome so until next.

-Cass;-*


	26. Chapter 27

We only had 3 weeks left back in the states and Peeta was getting more and more anxious about it. Me on the other hand I was so damn excited that it was hard to contain it around Peeta. At the same time I was sad, I didn't want to leave my safe an happy relationship here. I wanted to be able to kiss Peeta, hold his hand and sleep in the same bed without thinking that we're going to either get split up or one of us getting sent back to the States if we're caught. If we were to ever get caught it would be awful I don't think is be able to handle it. Peeta might not mind being sent home but I do! That is my life!

"Katniss?" Peeta called softly

I looked up at him.

"You have that look on your face when your thinking and you can't stand something." He told me

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine" I told him

"No, really what are you thinking about?" He asked pulling me in.

I hesitated at first but finally decided to tell him.

"I was just thinking about if we were ever caught. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." I told him.

"We won't get caught. As long as Haymitch or Finnick don't tattle." He said sweetly.

I just nodded and put my head up against his chest. He picked me up and brought his forehead to mine.

"I love you baby" he said

"I love you" I smiled.

He brought his lips down on mine and I wrapped my fingers in his soft blonde hair.

"We're going to be okay. I promise." He said looking down in my eyes.

I just nodded and pressed my for head against his. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long 3 weeks.

Peeta picked me up and carried me over to couch where we cuddled for the rest of the afternoon. Later on he made dinner and then we both took showers. It was a quiet night to say the least, but it was a comfortable quiet.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl" Peeta whispered in my ear kissing my temple.

"Goodnight Peeta." I whispered back

. . . . . . . . . . .

Day 7

With every passing day Peeta got more and more tense. I knew it was because he was still scared shitless of going back to the place that held so many painful memories. We had a week left and to be quite honest I was going to miss out beautiful condo and Effie. I really was.

Day 6

Today Peeta and I were both getting re-tested so we could get our guns back.

"You know what to do Everdeen." Staff Sergent Chaff said.

I just nodded. I had to hit the target 10 times in the chest.

I line my scope up, took a deep breath and I hit the target dead on 10 times without even flinching.

"Outstanding Everdeen just as before." Chaff praised me.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"You going to re-test for sniper?" He asked me.

"Oh hell yeah." I said without hesitation.

"Good, good. Well here is your papers reinstating you." Chaff smiled handing me the papers.

"Thanks Chaff. It's good to see you again." I told him.

"It's good to see you to. When I first saw you during roll I didn't think you'd make it through the first week and now here you are one of my highest ranking students." He said beaming with pride.

"That's right." I blushed

"And when you made it through the entire course without even flinching I knew you were going to be a good Marine." He said still beaming.

"Thanks again Chaff." I smiled.

"Anytime Everdeen." He said pulling me into a hug.

Peeta and I went to Club Capitol to celebrate both of us passing our reinstatement tests, but this time I didn't get drunk.

Day 5

Today was the only day we would have to relax and mentally prepare ourselves for going back. The rest of the week was fill with more reinstatement tests, mental evaluations, fitness tests, and interviews. For me to say I was excited to go through the process again would be a lie, I just wanted to get back out there and do my job. So today Peeta and I were packing up all the belongings we could take, and putting the rest in boxes to be shipped to our actual houses.

"I can't believe it, 6 months went by so fast." Peeta sighed

"Yeah, but it was a good 6 months I would have to say." I told him.

"They weren't good. They were amazing, because I got to spend them with you." Peeta smiled as he wrapped me in a hug.

I smiled back at his and pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go back?" I asked.

"I am but I don't want to. I'm just getting tired of sitting around when there is more we can do. Even if its not overseas, we could I office work, or run boot camps something like that." He told me.

"You could. I wouldn't be able to." I said quietly.

"Why not? Your the perfect candidate." Peeta asked

"Because I'm not cut out to be in an office or run arrogant kids around who think going to war is some video game, then sending them off to get shot at everyday. That would just remind me to much of Prim." I explained.

"I understand what your saying, but I still think your be amazing at something like that. Then again your amazing at everything." He flirted.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Finish packing, it's getting late and we still need to for a run." I said smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Peeta said going to attention at saluting me.

I just laughed and went back to packing up my few belongings.

Day 4

It was the day of my sniper test and one of our 2 mental evaluations. I had to be there early so I wrote Peeta a note saying when I would be back and left.

I put my baby in the backs seat of the car and drove to the test site.

"GoodMorning Miss Everdeen. I am Major Brutus and I will be surprised if you pass." He said in a slight German accent.

I just laughed inside, of course I was going to pass the only other women snipers that I knew of were Johanna Mason and Ariel Cashmere. There was probably more by now but I'm not really sure.

I set up for the first test which had my lying on the ground with my sniper rifle being propped bit on a little mound of dirt.

"Okay, hit the target that is 500 yards 3 times." Brutus instructed after I got settled.

I lined the scope up and fired without even blinking.

"Now the 750." He told me.

I hit it dead on.

"Now 1000." He said

Once again I hit the target straight on.

"Now 1500 just to see of you can hit it." He said.

This honestly was a piece of cake, so I did as he asked and just as the others I hit it dead on.

"I am very impressed. Now up to the nest, let us see how you do there." He said smirking.

I did the same thing as I did on the ground hitting every target.

"Well it seems I have underestimated you Miss Everdeen. You passed well done." He said handing my reinstatement papers.

"Thank you Major." I said respectfully.

Then I headed back, after lunch Peeta and I went to our mental evaluations.

"That woman was annoying as hell " I said after we were finished.

"She's just doing her job Kat" Peeta laughed

"Well I never want to her the word how does that make you feel or what this happens what feeling come to you." I said in a mock voice.

Peeta just snickered.

"Stupid hippies." I mumbled.

"Someone needs a nap." Peeta laughed

And it was true I was dead tired the sniper test really did a number on me.

When we arrived back to the condo I went straight to our room and fell asleep.

Day 3

It was the day of our fitness test and I was not looking forward to it. The test consisted of running a mile and a half, swimming underwater 25 feet with full gear on, 150 push ups, and 150 sit ups.

Peeta made us a huge dinner last night and was currently cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, and I made toast.

"You seem in a shit-tastic mood this morning." Peeta said

"I really really don't want to go today." I complained.

"We'll it will be over before you know it, and this is our last test." He said kissing my cheek.

That was one thing about Peeta that I loved the moment. He could be having the shittiest, and most fucked up day ever and still see the bright, positive side of it. I for one never could do that. Like ever.

We both put on our gear and headed out.

"Let's go Everdeen! My mother can run fast than you and she's paralyzed!" The Staff Sergeant yelled in my ear as I ran.

This is one reasons I never want to run a boot camp or do basic training.

After we were finished and passed Peeta and I went to get lunch. After we had finished we went back took a shower together and then slept until dinner time.

Day 2

All we had to do today was a few interviews and the last mental evaluation. I wasn't worried about either of them.

After sitting for 3 hours in the recurring office getting bombarded with questions I was just ready to throw anyone that got in my way into a trash can. Sounds childish I know but I was really just done with people for the day, even though I still had to go sit for another hour an a half being asked about how I feel. I just wanted to rip my hair out that's how I feel.

Day 1

Today we had to drive to the airport where we would fly to West Virginia and stay the night at a base there. Needless to say it was going to pretty boring.

Once we arrived we were shown our rooms and given meal times. Today would be our last down time before went back to being shot at, Peeta and I didn't even know where we were going yet for that matter. So we just spent the day walking around base, hanging out in our room cuddling and going to lunch and dinner. We had to go to bed early that night because we had to be up by 4:30 am to get on another plane that would take us to where we were going.

Day to leave.

We boarded the plane and got strapped in. I was planning in sleeping the entire time, but they woke me up and make me which I wasn't to happy about.

"So do you know where we are going?" I heard Peeta asked for the millionth time.

Apparently no one but the pilots knew where we were going but I didn't mind.

36 hours later

Peeta and I looked around us as we set out stuff down

"Welcome to Iraq Sweetheart" Haymitch said smiling.

* * *

Guys I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating I had a MAJOR case of writers block. I honestly could not think of anything to write. So hear is this chapter I really hope it doesn't suck. Love you guys!


	27. Chapter 28

We only had 3 weeks left back in the states and Peeta was getting more and more anxious about it. Me on the other hand I was so damn excited that it was hard to contain it around Peeta. At the same time I was sad, I didn't want to leave my safe an happy relationship here. I wanted to be able to kiss Peeta, hold his hand and sleep in the same bed without thinking that we're going to either get split up or one of us getting sent back to the States if we're caught. If we were to ever get caught it would be awful I don't think is be able to handle it. Peeta might not mind being sent home but I do! That is my life!

"Katniss?" Peeta called softly

I looked up at him.

"You have that look on your face when your thinking and you can't stand something." He told me

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine" I told him

"No, really what are you thinking about?" He asked pulling me in.

I hesitated at first but finally decided to tell him.

"I was just thinking about if we were ever caught. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." I told him.

"We won't get caught. As long as Haymitch or Finnick don't tattle." He said sweetly.

I just nodded and put my head up against his chest. He picked me up and brought his forehead to mine.

"I love you baby" he said

"I love you" I smiled.

He brought his lips down on mine and I wrapped my fingers in his soft blonde hair.

"We're going to be okay. I promise." He said looking down in my eyes.

I just nodded and pressed my for head against his. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long 3 weeks.

Peeta picked me up and carried me over to couch where we cuddled for the rest of the afternoon. Later on he made dinner and then we both took showers. It was a quiet night to say the least, but it was a comfortable quiet.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl" Peeta whispered in my ear kissing my temple.

"Goodnight Peeta." I whispered back

. . . . . . . . . . .

Day 7

With every passing day Peeta got more and more tense. I knew it was because he was still scared shitless of going back to the place that held so many painful memories. We had a week left and to be quite honest I was going to miss out beautiful condo and Effie. I really was.

Day 6

Today Peeta and I were both getting re-tested so we could get our guns back.

"You know what to do Everdeen." Staff Sergent Chaff said.

I just nodded. I had to hit the target 10 times in the chest.

I line my scope up, took a deep breath and I hit the target dead on 10 times without even flinching.

"Outstanding Everdeen just as before." Chaff praised me.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"You going to re-test for snipper?" He asked me.

"Oh hell yeah." I said without hesitation.

"Good, good. Well here is your papers reinstating you." Chaff smiled handing me the papers.

"Thanks Chaff. It's good to see you again." I told him.

"It's good to see you to. When I first saw you during roll I didn't think you'd make it through the first week and now here you are one of my highest ranking students." He said beaming with pride.

"That's right." I blushed

"And when you made it through the entire course without even flinching I knew you were going to be a good Marine." He said still beaming.

"Thanks again Chaff." I smiled.

"Anytime Everdeen." He said pulling me into a hug.

Peeta and I went to Club Capitol to celebrate both of us passing our reinstatement tests, but this time I didn't get drunk.

Day 5

Today was the only day we would have to relax and mentally prepare ourselves for going back. The rest of the week was fill with more reinstatement tests, mental evaluations, fitness tests, and interviews. For me to say I was excited to go through the process again would be a lie, I just wanted to get back out there and do my job. So today Peeta and I were packing up all the belongings we could take, and putting the rest in boxes to be shipped to our actual houses.

"I can't believe it, 6 months went by so fast." Peeta sighed

"Yeah, but it was a good 6 months I would have to say." I told him.

"They weren't good. They were amazing, because I got to spend them with you." Peeta smiled as he wrapped me in a hug.

I smiled back at his and pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go back?" I asked.

"I am but I don't want to. I'm just getting tired of sitting around when there is more we can do. Even if its not overseas, we could I office work, or run boot camps something like that." He told me.

"You could. I wouldn't be able to." I said quietly.

"Why not? Your the perfect candidate." Peeta asked

"Because I'm not cut out to be in an office or run arrogant kids around who think going to war is some video game, then sending them off to get shot at everyday. That would just remind me to much of Prim." I explained.

"I understand what your saying, but I still think your be amazing at something like that. Then again your amazing at everything." He flirted.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Finish packing, it's getting late and we still need to for a run." I said smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Peeta said going to attention at saluting me.

I just laughed and went back to packing up my few belongings.

Day 4

It was the day of my snipper test and one of our 2 mental evaluations. I had to be there early so I wrote Peeta a note saying when I would be back and left.

I put my baby in the backs seat of the car and drove to the test site.

"GoodMorning Miss Everdeen. I am Major Brutus and I will be surprised if you pass." He said in a slight German accent.

I just laughed inside, of course I was going to pass the only other women snippers that I knew of were Johanna Mason and Ariel Cashmere. There was probably more by now but I'm not really sure.

I set up for the first test which had my lying on the ground with my snipper rifle being propped bit on a little mound of dirt.

"Okay, hit the target that is 500 yards 3 times." Brutus instructed after I got settled.

I lined the scope up and fired without even blinking.

"Now the 750." He told me.

I hit it dead on.

"Now 1000." He said

Once again I hit the target straight on.

"Now 1500 just to see of you can hit it." He said.

This honestly was a piece of cake, so I did as he asked and just as the others I hit it dead on.

"I am very impressed. Now up to the nest, let us see how you do there." He said smirking.

I did the same thing as I did on the ground hitting every target.

"Well it seems I have underestimated you Miss Everdeen. You passed well done." He said handing my reinstatement papers.

"Thank you Major." I said respectfully.

Then I headed back, after lunch Peeta and I went to our evaluations.

"That woman was annoying as hell " I said after we were finished.

"She's just doing her job Kat" Peeta laughed

"Well I never want to her the word how does that make you feel or what this happens what feeling come to you." I said in a mock voice.

Peeta just snickered.

"Stupid hippies." I mumbled.

"Someone needs a nap." Peeta laughed

And it was true I was dead tired the snipper test really did a number on me.

When we arrived back to the condo I went straight to our room and fell asleep.

Day 3

It was the day of our fitness test and I was not looking forward to it. The test consisted of running a mile and a half, swimming underwater 25 feet with full gear on, 150 push ups, and 150 sit ups.

Peeta made us a huge dinner last night and was currently cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, and I made toast.

"You seem in a shit-tastic mood this morning." Peeta said

"I really really don't want to go today." I complained.

"We'll it will be over before you know it, and this is our last test." He said kissing my cheek.

That was one thing about Peeta that I loved the moment. He could be having the shittiest, and most fucked up day ever and still see the bright, positive side of it. I for one never could do that. Like ever.

We both put on our gear and headed out.

"Let's go Everdeen! My mother can run fast than you and she's paralyzed!" The Staff Sergeant yelled in my ear as I ran.

This is one reasons I never want to run a boot camp or do basic training.

After we were finished and passed Peeta and I went to get lunch. After we had finished we went back took a shower together and then slept until dinner time.

Day 2

All we had to do today was a few interviews and the last mental evaluation. I wasn't worried about either of them.

After sitting for 3 hours in the recurring office getting bombarded with questions I was just ready to throw anyone that got in my way into a trash can. Sounds childish I know but I was really just done with people for the day, even though I still had to go sit for another hour an a half being asked about how I feel. I just wanted to rip my hair out that's how I feel.

Day 1

Today we had to drive to the airport where we would fly to West Virginia and stay the night at a base there. Needless to say it was going to pretty boring.

Once we arrived we were shown our rooms and given meal times. Today would be our last down time before went back to being shot at, Peeta and I didn't even know where we were going yet for that matter. So we just spent the day walking around base, hanging out in our room cuddling and going to lunch and dinner. We had to go to bed early that night because we had to be up by 4:30 am to get on another plane that would take us to where we were going.

Day to leave.

We boarded the plane and got strapped in. I was planning in sleeping the entire time, but they woke me up and make me which I wasn't to happy about.

"So do you know where we are going?" I heard Peeta asked for the millionth time.

Apparently no one but the pilots knew where we were going but I didn't mind.

36 hours later

Peeta and I looked around us as we set out stuff down

"Welcome to Iraq Sweetheart" Haymitch said smiling.

* * *

Guys I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating I had a MAJOR case of writers block. I honestly could not think of anything to write. So hear is this chapter I really hope it doesn't suck. Love you guys!


	28. Chapter 29

Hey guys. I know it was awhile before the last update and I really do apologize for that. Life got in the way and a lot of other things just please stay with me here and keep reviewing. Thanks guys okay here is chapter 28.

* * *

"Welcome to Iraq Sweetheart!" Haymitch exclaimed

"Wait. We are where?" Peeta said alarmed

"Tinkrit, Iraq boy. Didn't they tell you?" Haymitch said gruffly

"No, they didn't. They were fairly inconsiderate." I said harshly.

"Well we got more problems to deal with other than inconsiderate people Sweetheart." Haymitch told me.

"Alright then we better get going." I said as I started walking towards the barracks.

"Everyone from Afghanistan here?" I asked

"Yes, we were all transferred here about 3 months ago." Haymitch informed me

"What are the objectives?" I inquired

There was no way that they would send us into Iraq for no reason.

"Keep the village safe, and you see those hills over there? We've got about 30 bomb makers. There has been some extreme activity recently so we've stationed 2 snipers in the sniper's nest. They've already shot down 5 guys carrying important material for the manufacturing." Haymitch told me.

"And the villagers?" I asked

"Love us. They're glad that they aren't in as much danger as they were, but one wrong move and we'll have a fire fight on our hands." He told me.

"And who are the snipers?" I questioned.

"Johanna Mason and Ariel Cashmere." Haymitch said casually.

I smiled of course we would have the best of the best.

"So what are we going to do?" Peeta asked

"You are going to go patrolling with Odiar in 10 minutes, and Katniss it going to go relieve Cashmere from up top in 20 minutes." Haymitch said cooly.

"And our bunks?" Peeta questioned.

"Your with Finnick in 12 and your with Johanna in 15 Kat." He instructed.

We both nodded and went our separate ways.

I found my way to the bunks and knocked on the door marked 15 when no one answered I just walked in. I found Johanna asleep on one of the beds, so I did my best to be quiet because I know how hard it is to find time to sleep around here.

I put my clothes along with my undergarments in the small dresser in the corner by my bed, and set my knives on top of it where pictures normally went but i don't have any pictures. Then laid my gear and gun case out on my bed. I took out my Barrett M82 sniper rifle, and wiped the dust that had collected on it off.

"Oh I've miss you baby." I whisper to it.

After I finished my little reunion with my gun, I got into my gear and put my hair up in a bun as regulations say when females are on duty. I wouldn't have really cared if I was patrolling but when you're up in the snipers nest or a foxhole nothing can distract you, because a distraction can get you killed out here. After I was finished I put my helmet on along with my sunglasses and headed out. Johanna and I would be introduced later as long as neither of us where killed.

I found my way to the tower where the nest was, there was a guard standing in front of the door leading up to it. I could t really see who it was but as I got closer I realized that it was Marvel and I internally groaned.

"Katniss? Your back?" Marvel asked genuinely surprised

"Yeah just got in 20 minutes ago." I said.

"Oh I see. So did you come here to profess your love to me?" He smirked

"No, sorry I came to make sure that a bomb doesn't get planted somewhere near, then blows up and we all get killed." I said

He seemed just to notice the deadly weapon in my hands.

"Oh, well then I had probably let go then." He said sheepishly.

I just nodded, he stepped aside and let me up.

As I climbed I got more and more excited. I really couldn't wait.

"Second Lieutenant Cashmere?" I asked

"What?" She said as if she was annoyed

"Captain Everdeen here to relieve you." I said

"Okay get set up and then I'll leave." She said

As she talked she didn't move or take her eyes away from her scope.

"All set." I said.

"Okay good. Now we've been watching just below the horizon where that little building is. You see it?" She asked

"Yep, I've got it. Thank you." I said grateful that she showed me.

"Captain Mason will be up to relieve you in 8 hours." She told me

"Thank you. You are dismissed now Second Lieutenant." I said easily.

"Yes, Captain." She said and left.

I scanned where the little building was and saw someone carried what looked like wires. As I watched for a few more minutes I realize what the person was carrying. It was fuses for bombs.

I had no choice. I lined up my scope and took a deep breath.

Then I pulled the trigger, and watched as the person dropped.

"One shot. One kill." I mumbled to myself as I repositioned myself.

The rest of the 8 hours went quickly and I ended up shooting 2 more people who were bringing in materials.

"Your relieved Captain Everdeen." A female voice came from beside me.

"Captain Mason?" I asked

"That's me. I'm all set up you can go." She said

"Alright." I said and packed up.

"Your my roommate right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good. Just keep it clean." She said.

"Okay. I don't have much so it shouldn't be a problem." I told her.

She just nodded and I started to leave.

"Oh. Today must be delivery day because they are bringing in all sorts of shit." I told her.

"Everyday is delivery day Brainless. So don't get excited that your going to have a day where you don't kill someone." She said.

I just nodded and left.

I got back to my bunk and put my things away.

Then it hit me. I had killed 3 people today.

I hadn't killed that many people in one day ever, but today today and I killed 3. 3 people who probably had families, who had wives and kids waiting at home for the to come back but they never would. Why? Because I took there lives.

I slowly sank to the ground and before I knew it I was silently crying. I was curled up into a ball crying. There was a pain in my chest, it hurt so much that I screamed out and I started hyperventilating.

Someone burst through the door and looked around frantically until their eyes fell on me.

I realized that it was Finnick, he sat down and put me in his lap. I tried to get away, I didn't want his sympathy. I didn't deserve anyone's sympathy.

I was a monster.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. So long until next time.

-Cass:-*


	29. Chapter 30

*Finnick's POV*

Peeta and I had just finished our patrol, and I decided to go see Annie. I was walking by a couple of the bunk houses when I heard a scream. I immediately knew it was Kat so I ran through the door in which the scream came from.

"Kat?!" I yelled

I looked around frantically and found her curled up on the floor. I sat down on the floor by her and pulled her into my lap. She tried to crawl away but I held onto her tight.

"Kat what happened?" I asked her

She responded with a sob that broke my heart, so I just hugged her closer to my chest. I know how she must have felt, I had my own break down a couple weeks after we were transferred. I watched an innocent boy get shot as he was taking his little sister home. I shot the man who shot the boy, the boy wasn't doing anything wrong. When I was relieve from patrol I found Annie and started crying, even though what I had witnessed reminded me why I had enlisted in the first place. So I had a pretty good idea of what Katniss was feeling.

Kat let out another sob, and clutched her chest like as if she was going to literally break into pieces, but then I realize she wasn't. She was digging her nails into her skin and dragging them down from her throat to the neck line of her shirt drawing blood.

"Get it out!" She screamed

"Kat you've got to tell me what happened to I can help you." I pleaded with her as I tried to pry her hands away.

"Monster! Get it out of me!" She screamed/sobbed

She just kept repeating 'get it out, get it out' over and over while she cried.

I just held her, trying to calm her down as I tightly held her hands to her sides.

It had been a couple of hours and Kat had finally calmed down but I stayed with her for a little while longer just to make sure that she was okay. She had screamed, cried and emotionally exhausted herself into a fitful sleep. I still had her hands pinned at her side just in case, I could see where she had drawn the blood and where it had soaked into her shirt. She still hasn't told what was wrong and if she chose not to then I was fine with that I wasn't going to push. I have known her for 5 years and I know if she doesn't want to talk about something then she's not going too. I also know that she never cries, ever. So if she's crying that either something has happened or someone close died. So I wasn't going to push, she would say something when she was ready, or when she felt comfortable.

Kat shifted and broke me out of thoughts.

"Finn?" She whimpered

"I'm right here." I said squeezing her.

"I shot 3 people today. I've never shot that many people in one day." She said her voice heavy with guilt.

"You were doing your job and protecting the ones you love." I told her

"I know." She whispered

"Go back to sleep, I'll be right her when you wake up." I tell her

She takes a deep breath and I know she's already half way asleep.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?" I answer

"Please don't tell anyone." She asks

"Wouldn't even think about it." I promised.

"Thank you" she whispered and fell asleep.

I just leaned against the wall and sighed. This wasn't the first time I've done something like this for Kat. 2 years ago I held her while she screamed and cried when she found out that Gale her best friend back home had join the Army and was on the plane carrying explosives when the plane was shot down and the plane exploded when it hit the ground. Gale was killed on impact. Kat cried for 2 days.

I closed my eyes, I was going to be here for awhile so why not sleep?

. . * . . . * . .

I woke up to whimpering and what sounded like choked back sobs. I start wondering why the hell Peeta or Marvel would be crying. The. I remembered. It wasn't Peeta or Marvel who I roomed with it was Katniss.

"Kat." I said my voice thick with sleep still

"Oh I didn't mean to wake up. I'm sorry." She said softly.

That threw me off for a second.

"What? Your sorry? What happened to the Katniss that wouldn't apologize for anything. Huh?" I asked

"She turned into a monster." She said angrily.

"Kat your not a monster. How many people have you shot before we got here?" I asked

"20." She said bluntly.

"Okay there you go. I've shot 50. So jus shut up. If anyone is the monster it's me." I told her harshly.

"But you had to your life was in danger on all those special trips." She said.

"So was yours. If you hadn't shot those guys we would most like being dead or be soon." I explained to her.

She just nodded, and we sat there for a few minutes in silence. It was a comfortable silence, kind of like the silence after siblings have a deep, emotional talk. Katniss from the first day I met her we've had a relationship as a older brother and little sister.

"What time is it?" She asked after sometime.

"Uhh, it's 7:07am." I told her.

"Okay well you'd better go find Annie, I've got to get ready to go back up." She told me.

"It's only been 8 hours though." I protested.

Why did she have to go back up now? Patrol was ever 10 hours.

"It's because there is only 3 of us who are certified snipers." She told me as if she read my mind.

I just nodded my head, I guess I did t think about how there was only 3 of them and there's more of us.

"Thank you Finn." She whispered

"No problem. What are big brothers for anyway?" I said winking at her.

She smiled, and got up as did I.

"I'll see you later Kat" I told as I left.

As I was walking out I ran into Peeta. Literally.

"Oh damn sorry Peeta." I said helping him up.

"It's fine. Is Katniss awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's getting ready for sniper duty." I tell him.

He just nods as he walks up to the door, knocks and walks in. I take that as my cue to leave, I still haven't seen Annie yet.

Okay so I really didn't like how the end of the chapter turned out, but I liked the beginning so I'm just going to leave it alone. The next chapter will be better. Please review it makes it hard to write without the encouraging reviews so please please review it will make me update faster. Until next time

-Cass:-*


	30. Chapter 31

I'm starting to wonder if you guys are dead or if I've begun to bore you with this story. Please let me know.

* * *

*Katniss POV*

After Finnick left I felt shaky, but I pulled myself together I was getting soft.

"Kat?" Peeta came from behind making me jump.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." He said

"No I was thinking sorry." I apologized.

"What was Finn doing in here?" He asked

"Nothing we were just talking." I told him plainly.

"Okay. Well what are you doing? I thought we could go have breakfast together." Peeta suggested

I mentally groaned, I was in no mood to eat, and I had to go back on duty.

"I can't I've got to get ready to go back on duty. But when I'm done at 3:30 we can come back here and hang out then have dinner if you'd like." I offered.

"Okay, yeah that sounds okay. Do you mind if I walk you there" He asked smiling.

I just shook my head and finished putting on the rest of my gear.

"I missed you last night." Peeta said quietly.

"I missed you too." I said as I struggled with the last button.

"Here let me help." Peeta said and walked over

He took the button and slipped it through the damn little hole.

"Put your arms up." He demanded.

I did as I was told and he grabbed my bullet proof vest an put it on me.

"That good?" He asked

I smiled and threw myself into his arms.

"I really missed you." I told him.

I really had, just didn't realize it until now. Peeta was and always had been my better half and without him I knew I'd go crazier than I already was. I needed him more than I need anything else to live.

"Okay, I don't want you to be late." He said as he pulled away and kissed me forehead.

I nodded, strapped on my thigh knife sheath and grabbed my sniper. We walked in silence to the sniper tower, but it was comfortable silence, a needed silence.

"Okay, well I'll be here at 3:30." He told me smiling.

I nodded and gave him a hug. I nodded at Marvel who was on guard duty and dragged myself up the stairs.

"Johanna you're relieved." I said after I was set up and in place.

"Okay, see you later." She said and left.

After I heard the door shut, I took a deep breath, a shaky one at that.

"One shot, one kill, no tears." I whispered to myself.

After that I went in to a zone, and it literally felt like 5-10 minutes when Glimmer came up.

"You know what can leave your stuff right there." She told me.

I just nodded and left.

Just as he promised, Peeta was standing there talking to Cato who had just relieved Marvel.

"You ready?" He asked

I just nodded, I didn't feel like talking I just wanted to lay down.

Once we got to Johanna's and my room/bunk house I told Peeta to set my alarm for 6:30 and to lay down, then I just stripped off everything but my bra and spandex shorts.

"Damn." Peeta mumbled as I laid down next to him.

"It's to hot to sleep in clothes." I said as I climbed into the small bed.

"Well that is alight with me." Peeta laughed as he wriggled out of his shirt.

"No nightmares. Lets at least try." I suggests.

"As long as your by my side." Peeta says sweetly.

I basically melt into Peeta and I cuddle up against him, and sigh in contentment.

"I love Kat." Peeta tells me

"I love you." I say back and mean it with my whole entirety.

With that I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"Kat it's time to get up" I hear Peeta say.

All I do is groan and try to get away but there isn't really any room to get without having to wake up or move a lot.

"Come on, time to wake up." Peeta laughs.

"Noooo!" I groan.

He just laughs even more, and then the earthquake of Peeta getting out of bed wakes me up even more.

"Don't make me have to go get Haymitch." Peeta threatened.

I just scoffed and snickered.

"Haymitch has seen me half naked more times than I can count." I laughed.

"Come on aren't you hungry?" Peeta asked

Truth be told I wasn't. I could honestly could go back on duty again for the hell of it and just to avoid eating.

"Katniss. You haven't eaten in 2 days. You need to eat." Peeta pleaded.

I groan out loud. There was no way I was getting out of this and Peeta knew I would so basically anything just to keep him happy.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and glared at Peeta.

"What?" He laughed, and I just shook my head.

I got up and put on my issued USMC pair of sweatpants.

"Alright lets go." I say and head towards the door.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" Peeta asked worriedly.

"Peeta. I have a sports bra on. I'm fine." I tell him.

He just goes with it and we walk to the dinning hall.

"Wow! You actually decided to show up!" Haymitch exclaimed.

"Peeta made me." I said bluntly as I sat down.

"Hey Kat! Half naked as usual!" Finn said

"Wait so she normally walks around base half naked." Peeta asked with genuine surprise.

"Your lucky she put on sweatpants." Haymitch laughed.

"Yeah normally it's a tank top or bra, with spandex." Finn chimed in.

Peeta just shook his head.

"Where's the sunglasses?" Haymitch asked me

"Damn. Forgot them." I replied remembering I still had them packed in my bag.

I looked over at Peeta an he was just shaking his head and smiling. I kind of felt bad for him, so I leaned of and put my head on his shoulder.

"So there's more to you that I have to learn isn't there?" He asked

"I'll give you a show one of these days." I said smiling seductively.

Peeta's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"I'm going to get us some food." He chuckled

I grimaced, and he just smiled. He knew that I would force food down my throat just to make him happy.


	31. Chapter 31b

Ch 31

*Week Later* *Katniss POV*

There's nothing that can prepare you for deployment. No amount of basic training, no matter how much you mentally and physically prepare yourself for what you're going to see. Nothing, not even your imagination. You can dig up images that you've seen on TV or in the news paper as you tell yourself that it won't be as bad as they say it is, and you're right. It's much worse. No words, images, nothing can describe the disaster and devastation that confronts you the moment your plane lands. Absolutely fucking nothing will prepare you for war. Nothing.

I sigh as thoughts run through my head constantly. I just want to sleep, it's the only way I can stop thinking and even then I dream about this shit. It's constant, everywhere, and never ending.

"Katniss?" Johanna's voice comes from behind me

"Yeah?" I answer distantly

"Why are you still up here?" She asks me

"I took Glimmer's shift." I told her

"Why the hell would you do that?" She asked me.

I just shrugged

"Okay well she can take your next shift." Johanna more demanded than suggested.

"No, it's fine." I said

"Are you fucking kidding me? Brainless you've been up here for 16 straight hours. You probably can't even shoot straight." She said getting frustrated

"I'm fine, not even tired." I told her simply.

"I was right in nicknaming you  
Brainless after all. You get off duty here and then take Finn's patrol duty then come back up here and now you go and pull this stunt? Well fuck can you explain?" She said getting madder by the second.

She was right, even though we've known each other for a week and a few days she knew me well enough to figure out that I pulled things that should have/could have/would have gotten me kicked out of the Marines if it wasn't for Haymitch and everyone keeping their mouths shut, but this time I really needed time to think even though I would just rather go to sleep to stop thinking. That doesn't even make sense, oh well I don't care.

"Alright I'm all set go on and get out of here." Johanna ordered

I just got up and went to our bunk and collapsed onto my bed. All I wanted was sleep even if it was just a few moment.

I had just closed my eyes and started drifting off when someone banged on my door.

"Katniss!" Haymitch yelled startling me

"What? What?" I shot out of my bed.

"We need you on patrol right now. Cato got sick so get off your ass and find Annie." Haymitch ordered

"Yes sir." I said getting up.

It was a miracle that I hadn't taken off anything and I was still in full gear. I just grabbed my pistol, my issued semi-automatic and left to find Annie.

I went to the dinning hall first, then her room and still couldn't find her. So I decided to go she if she was in Peeta's and Finnick's room.

"Annie? Are you I'm there?" I yelled as I knocked.

"Yeah! Umm hold on!" Her voice came frantically.

I didn't have to guess why. Finnick and Annie had been messing around for the past week after they got past all of the trust issues.

"Hurry up we've got patrol!" I yelled

Annie came running out 2 minutes later.

"Okay, okay I'm ready!" She said as if she was out of breath.

"You and Finn run a mile?" I asked playfully.

"Shut up Kat." She laughed

"Annie." Finnick called coming out of his room.

She turned and smiled

"Don't forget this." He reminded her as he handed her gun.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

He kissed her cheek and smiled

"Be safe." He told her sweetly.

They reminded me of Peeta and I back in D.C.

"Okay let's go Annie." I laughed

She nodded and followed.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"To the neighboring little village. Kind of like a small suburb if you will. It's very secluded so we refer to it as the Island." Annie answered me

I nodded. There was a few places that we patrolled since our base was so big. Secluded or not everything that was to the north, east, south, and west of Tinkrit we had eyes on it.

"There has been a couple disturbances and the people really are quite peaceful most of the time so it's weird how all of a sudden there is shoot outs and break ins." Annie explained.

"That is weird." I said to myself.

We walked in silence for about 5 minutes before we reached the village. It was about 1/4 of a mile long and there was people milling around trading and talking. Annie and I just continued walking. Annie being the nice, humble person she is greeted everyone with a smile. The village people seemed to respond to her kindness, they replied with a nod or a smile of their own and only a few were immune to her kindness.

"Amira!" A man yelled

Annie looked at the man with her face lighting up with happiness and walked towards him.

"This is Raheem." Annie introduced me to an older man

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Ahh so this is the the girl you speak to me of." Raheem said I surprisingly good English.

"Yes, it is. Katniss, Raheem is one of the elders in the village." Annie told me

I smiled and nodded.

"Leyla." The man whispered

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"He gives everyone Arabic or Persian names." Annie explained

I just nodded.

"Yes, you are Leyla. It's Persian and mean dark haired beauty." He said with passion lacing his every word.

I don't think I've ever blushed this much in my life.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper

"Anytime young one. Now be safe." Raheem said.

I I just nodded.

"You be safe as well Raheem." Annie said

"I will try my dear Amira. I will see you tomorrow." He said.

We turned and started back up the village. We had to patrol for an hour so we would most likely stand at the entrance.

"Leyla!" Raheem called

I turned around to see what he wanted and he motioned for me to come back the few feet we had walked.

"Leyla, I forgot to tell you." Raheem said

I just nodded. I wasn't very good at speaking to people I didn't know well, I mean I already had a hard enough time talking to people I did know.

"He is good man for you. Listen to him, he will protect you, keep you well. He knows what is best for you. Keep him close, he is danger magnet just as you are. Love him good." Raheem said just above a whisper.

"O-o-okay." I stuttered out

"Good,good. Now go. Be safe, be strong. You have a family to take care of even though they are not blood." Raheem smiled

I just nodded I was to shocked to speak.

Raheem laugh a little then returned to his little house and I went back to Annie.

"What did he tell you?" Annie asked about half way back to base.

"Nothing. Just said to be safe and shit." I told her.

She hadn't asked me what Raheem had said during the hour that we were watching over the little village and I didn't volunteer.

For the rest of the walk back I stayed quiet thinking about what Raheem said. It didn't make sense but at the same time it made perfect sense. I knew he was talking about Peeta, but when he said danger magnet that just confuse the shit out of me. The family thing he said I had already known and I was going to do everything I could to protect them.

When we got back I went to my room and found Johanna sleeping, so I unloaded my gun as quietly as possible. Then I went to my shift up top.

My shift went faster than I expected it to go, I was so deep in thought that when Johanna came up she scared the fucking day lights out of me.

After I went and got changed I went to Peeta's and Finnick's room.

"Peeta!" I yelled walking in with out knocking and looked around before I spotted him.

"Katniss? What's wrong?!" He asked alarmed

I walked over to him where he was sitting on his bed and basically tacked him.

"I love you Peeta."

* * *

Hellllloooo! Sorry this took so long. I think this was by far the hardest chapter I've had to write. It's been crazy trying to get it written as well now that I have a job. Please review and tell me what you think. Also if you want to know what the names mean they are below!

Amira- Princess- Arabic

Leyla- Dark haired beauty- Persian

Raheem- Merciful- Persian


	32. Chapter 32

(See note at bottom.)

*Katniss POV*

I woke to Peeta's light snore and his warm breath on my back. We had made love after I tackled him and just happened to fall asleep together afterward. I moved closer to my heater even though I was sweating like crazy, but I welcomed it.

I looked over to Finnick's side of the room and found that Peeta and I weren't the only ones slipping into each others room and then falling asleep carelessly. Annie was wrapped around Finnick's torso sound asleep. Finnick on the other hand was wide awake and staring at me.

"GoodMorning" he mouthed to me

"Morning." I mouthed back.

He laughed silently and I smiled. It could only be us that chose the same night to do everything.

I looked over at Peeta's alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30 am. I only had 10 minutes before I had to be up in the tower. I motioned for Finnick to look the other way before I started cursing silently myself as I got dress. Once I was dressed I kissed Peeta on the cheek and gave Finnick a high-5. I ran to my room, grabbed my things and ran back out.

"Running late Everdeen?" Haymitch called as I ran by him.

I flipped him off in response and he just laughed. The man was infuriating at times.

"You're late!" Marvel said to me as I ran up the stairs.

I set up quickly as I could and relieved Glimmer.

"You might want to watch the left block of sector 5 there has been some activity and by that I mean explosions and one of the Army's Jeeps over at "Camp In The Line Of Fire Because We're Idiots" hit a suicide." She told me.

I nodded as I looked where she told me where everything went down, and there was all the devastation she spoke of.

Durning my entire shift nothing happened, it was almost like how all the animals hide before a big storm. The calm before the storm I guess you could put it. Nothing to the left, right or center. It was just calm, eerily calm.

"Hey, how has it been." Glimmer said coming up.

"Calm, there's been nothing anywhere." I told her.

"That's creepy. It's like they're planning something." She said almost as if reading my mind.

"Yeah. Why are you up here isn't it Johanna's shift." I asked

"Yeah, but I felt like being nice and cover fo-"

"Glimmer? Glimmer! what happened!?" I said looking back.

What I saw would be burned in my brain until that day I died.

"Glimmer!" I screamed.

"Shoot!" She screamed

"Someone get Johanna the hell up here! We're under attack! Get everyone! And get Johanna! Now!" I yelled into my mic as I started shooting.

"Glim? Where is it?" I asked trying to multitask

"Just below my lungs." Her voice was barley audible over the gunfire.

I had stupidly forgotten my silencer, and could just make out what Glimmer said.

"Crawl over here next to me!" I yelled at her.

I was starting to crack under pressure.

"WHERE THE HELL IS JOHANNA!" I screamed into my mic

"I'm so tired Katniss. So tired." Glimmer whispered

"No, no you're not. Come on Glim stay with me! We're almost done."

This continued for another 5 minutes until Johanna came up.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled outraged.

"Talking." She said with guilt lacing her words.

"TALKING?! YOU WERE TALKING!? DID YOU NOT HEAR WHEN ALL HELL BEGAN BREAKING LOOSE!?" I screamed at her

"I'm sorry." She said

"I'll deal with you later." I told her.

Just as I fired, a blaze was lit in my shoulder. I held in the scream and just kept firing. I knew I had been shot but I had a job to do and that was more important than my well being.

"Haymitch!" I yelled in the mic

"What's up Sweetheart?" He answered.

"They're shooting from the south." I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked

"I just got shot in my right shoulder, and I'm facing east." I said trying to prove my point.

"Got it!" He yelled

I don't know how long it went on, and how many times I had to shake Glimmer to keep her conscious until I spotted their Commander.

"Command spotted. Do I shoot Abernathy?" I ask

"You better if you don't wanna whined up dead." He says

"They've already shot me what more could they do?" I say sarcastically

"I wasn't talking about them." Haymitch threatens.

"Firing at will." I say.

All the gun fire stops on our side, it's all in my hands to take our enemies out. To say I felt pressured would be an understatement.

I lined up my scope with my target and took a deep breath.

When I pulled the trigger I honestly didn't even hear my gun go off. All I saw was the leader collapse and faint red appear on his head. I fired once more just to be safe.

"Move out!" I heard Haymitch yell to the ground troops.

"Sweetheart go take care of yourself." Haymitch says over the mic.

"No, I've got to get Glimmer help." I tell him.

"That's an ord-" I never hear the rest of his sentence because I rip my ear piece and mic off.

"Johanna keep your scope line up about 300 yards in front of the battalion. Do everything you can to keep all of them alive." I tell her with my most authoritative voice.

She just nods as I pick Glimmer up and run to our make shift infirmary.

I gently lay her down on the old gurney.

"You'd think they'd give us some actual things to use. I mean they give us nice guns." I say trying to keep Glimmer awake.

"Kat your bleeding." She says and winces in pain.

"Yeah I guess we're twins now." I say plainly as I rummage through everything making a mess.

"Kat." Glimmer calls.

"What?" I answer

"Stop." She said weakly.

"Stop what?" I ask

I walk over to her after I've finally gotten everything I need.

"Why are you doing this? We barley know each other." She asks me.

I just stare at her dumbfounded. Her laughter brings me out of my stupor.

"Just shut up. I'm going to fix you." I tell her

She just shakes her head.

"Okay I know this is unethical and I'm sorry. When you wake up you can do whatever you want to me if you hate me for this." I tell her as I scramble around.

"What are you talking abo-" I cover mouth before she can finish.

I had grabbed a rag, and put a little chloroform on it. There wasn't anything else that would knock her out without giving her a concussion.

As soon as she was out I began digging out the bullet from her torso. Any higher she would have drown in her own blood if the bullet had hit her lungs. I try doing most of the major work with my left arm but its nearly I'm possible since I'm right handed. So I finally decide to suck it up and use my right. Every movement feeling like getting shot all over again.

I finally get the bullet out and sterilize the hole. I am just stitching it up as she comes to.

"Your a bitch you know that right?" She tells me

I just smile and continue stitching her up.

"You didn't have to you know." Glimmer says.

"I know, but it's my duty to protect." I tell her hoping she understands.

She goes quiet for awhile. I'm finally putting gauze over the wound so it does get dirt in it.

"Put an extra layer on, then use that tape to go around the edges."

I just nod and does as she asks.

"Okay your finished. You could probably leave. Everyone will be coming back soon." I tell her.

She nods as she gets up. She hesitates for a second and then wraps me up into a hug. At first I really don't know what to do but I finally hug her back. I know she was scared and thought she was going to die, but I never expect this woman to hug me.

"Thank you." She whispers and kisses my cheek.

She lets go, and salutes me. I do the same back and dismiss her.

After I hear the door click shut, I looked down at my hands to find them covered in blood mixed with gunpowder and sand.

After so many good days I finally crack as the first tear that I've shed in weeks rolled down my cheek.

I sink to my knees and just sat there with my hands in face crying like a child.

After what seemed for ever, I felt a tap on my good shoulder. I looked up and found Cato standing next to me with a sorrowful look.

"Abernathy wants you in command immediately." He says.

I just nod and walk there alone feeling numb.

As soon as I walk through the door I'm slammed up against the wall with Haymitch screaming in my face.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Huh?! Taking off the only way I could communicate with you. I thought you were dead until I came back. You ever take that off again you will find that ear piece surgically implanted in your head. Do you understand?!" He yelled.

I just stared at him to numb to feel anything.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND CAPTAIN EVERDEEN!?" He screamed

I just nodded, finally seeing that he wasn't joking.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. This was the 2nd unexpected hug today. I don't know if I could take anymore.

"I thought you were dead." Haymitch whispered.

When I heard the pain in his voice, I some how came alive.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry!" I sobbed and hugged him back.

Haymitch was my second dad and even though he has made a few mistakes along the way he's made up for them with these kind of moments.

We stated in each other embrace for a good 7-8 minutes just enjoying the fact that each other was alive. I was the first to pull away, I gave him my biggest smile and kissed his 5 o'clock shadowed cheek.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"In his room, but before you go anywhere we need to get this taken care of." Haymitch said pointing to my shoulder.

I just nodded and let him lead me to the infirmary.

It took almost 2 hours for Annie to get the bullet out, it also didn't help that I refused to be knocked out or numbed. I wanted to feel even if it was beyond agonizing. Finally when they we're done Haymitch carried me to my room, where somehow Peeta had found his way to and Haymitch set me down so I could crawl into bed with him.

Once I was under the blankets, Peeta instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist.

After awhile of trying to stay awake I let the black take over and just consume me. I was so tired, and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

Okay guys so this chapter was by far the hardest. 1 because I had no inspiration and 2 I had run out of ideas. I had planned on writing more to this story but its come to a point where I really don't know what to write. I mean I have the end already written, and I'm personally not ready for this to end. I really need your guys support, comments, ideas, reviews, something. I've never ever had this much trouble writing. So please please give me something. Please I'm to the point of begging. See you in the next chapter hopefully that will be soon.

-Cass:-*


	33. Chapter 33

So here is a shout out to the only one who reviewed

Guest: I'm so glad you like this story, it really brings a smile to my face knowing that someone likes what I write. Thank you 3

* * *

*Peeta's POV*

It's been about a week and 6 days since the first attack, we've had 2 more and both were on a Wednesday just like the first. Luckily no one has gotten hurt or shot on our side so far, but I still worry about Katniss. Even though she was told to stay out of the fire fights she still managed to find her way in. Haymitch and I have gotten to the point of begging her to rest but she is relentless and fights us all the way. Katniss has been running PT for Annie because Annie is busy taking care of Glimmer so Annie asked Katniss to run PT for her and not only does Katniss run PT but she runs the course with us. My beautiful, bruised, battered girlfriend who I worry about every second of everyday runs the fucking PT course with us! She will be the death of me, I swear.

Katniss has been sleeping in my room with me since she got shot, she moved all of her stuff in, so if we should get an attack she's ready. Annie has done the same thing with Finnick and Johanna didn't like being alone when Katniss started sleeping over so she's been sleep on our floor. Haymitch doesn't mind as long as we don't make any problems or babies. We've started to do everything together but it's mostly done in a comfortable silence. Everyone is tired from extended patrol, sniper shifts and hours of PT.

"Peeta? Why are you awake? Are you okay?" Katniss cuts through my thoughts.

"I'm fine Kat. I just woke up to stretch. Go back to sleep." I tell he and kiss her forehead.

She nods and falls back to sleep.

Truthfully the reason why I'm awake is because I had a nightmare. I woke up with a jolt realizing it wasn't real. I don't scream and thrash like Katniss, my muscle tense and I become paralyzed with fear. I just lay there staring at the ceiling wishing somehow I could convince Kat not to reenlist once this contract is up. I don't know how long I lay there until I finally fall asleep. My nightmares returned as I dreamed about my childhood and my days as a POW. I finally broke through when I heard Finnick yelling in my face.

"Come on Peet! We've got patrol now get up!" He yelled

"Alright, alright." I said as I slowly crawled out of bed.

"We are going to be late man! Annie isn't going to like the fact that she has to spend extra time with the lovely Cato." Finnick said trying to rush me.

"Annie won't like it, or you won't like it?" I asked coyly.

"Oh shut up and hurry up!" He yelled.

I just laughed and finished getting ready.

"Ready now?" Finn asked me as I finished put my thigh sheath on.

"Yeah let's go." I say as I walk towards the door.

I notice that Johanna is gone.

"Hey where is Johanna?" I ask

Normally she's asleep on the floor.

"Haymitch has both Katniss and Johanna up in the perch today. He came in about 3 hours ago and got Kat. Guess we're on high alert today." Finnick explained.

"Huh. Wonder why." I mumbled to myself.

"Dude, it's Thursday." Finn told me as if I just said the stupidest statement ever.

"Yeah so?" I ask carelessly.

"Yesterday was Wednesday." Finn answered annoyed sounding.

"Yes, and the day before was Tuesday." I say sarcastically.

"No yesterday was Wednesday and there was no attack." Finnick says very seriously.

It hit me then and I understand. Why everyone is rushing to be on time, Finnick's annoyance and why both Kat and Johanna are on duty together. No attack.

"So Haymitch is expecting the worse in the next few days?" I reason

"Fuck yeah, and it's gonna suck ass." Finnick complains

"So how long is patrol?" I ask

"4 hours instead of 2." Finnick tells me

I sigh this is going to suck. Good thing I packed extra water.

After we relieved Annie and Cato we spend our 4 hours dying on the sun.

"I'm pretty sure this is that hottest is been since we've been here." Finnick groans.

"It isn't that bad." I tell him

"You and your frigging optimism. I absolutely hate it." He groans again

I just laugh to myself. Once our shift was over I went toy room an just laid in the darkness. Finnick went to go find Annie but I was just going to wait for Katniss. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up and found that I had slept through dinner and it was about 8pm. Finnick and Annie were in bed but Johanna and Katniss were still missing. So I decided that I'd go and see Haymitch.

"Was wondering when you'd show up boy." Haymitch said greeting me gruffly.

"Hello to you too." I retort.

"Ready to put that brilliant brain of your to work?" Haymitch asked

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Come on now you can't expect me to think that Katniss is the smarter one in your relationship. Plus she's busy." Haymitch told me not so politely

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" I asked ready to take on the task.

"I need you to devise a plan of attack. I'm getting sick of these attacks on us and so is the general." He says.

This is the first I've heard of the general in awhile.

"Didn't Katniss come up with the plan to rescue the POWS?" I ask

"Yes, but that was because she is willing to get killed going in blind and I know your not. Katniss's POA's (plan of attack) are risky and shaky. The reason we went along with that plan of hers is because she was so committed to finding you guy and because no one else had a better plan." Haymitch explained

"Okay...? So when do I start?" I question further.

"As soon as you meet your co-worker." Haymitch says.

He calls for someone that he has nicknamed jackass and in comes a tall dark haired, and olive skin tone man that couldn't be any older than I.

"Mellark meet Second Lieutenant Gale Hawthorne." Haymitch introduces.

"Pleased to meet you." I say trying I make a good impression.

"I'm glad you are." Gale says sarcastically.

"Now get to work you bastards you have 3 days." Haymitch laughs.

As we worked I began to think that maybe the bad feeling I got from Gale was just from meeting someone new. We worked all night up until dawn when we finally had worked out how we were getting troops into the warehouse we decided to take a break since I had patrol soon and Gale was tired.

On my way out I met up with Haymitch and he told me that Katniss was still on watch. So I went and just slept until Finnick woke me up to go on patrol. After patrol I was to tired to eat so I went back to bed until I found Gale shaking me awake.

"Come on back to work." He said

I had just sat up when an extremely exhausted looking Katniss and and a pissed off Johanna walked in.

Johanna flopped down onto her make shift bed and Katniss just stood in the doorway staring at Gale.

"Wow Catnip I never thought you'd been the one to bed in a threesome." Gale snickered

It all happened so fast that I really don't remember what happened but even if I live to be over a 100 years old I will never for get the sound of Katniss's hand connect with Gale's face.

* * *

So I decided it was about time I bring in Gale. I mean no hinger games fanfic is complete with out him fucking something up.

-Cass:-*


End file.
